


New chapter, old habits

by MYcakes



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Enemies and Lovers, F/F, Futanari, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: Morgan moves to a new house and tries to live the life of a villain, too bad everyone she knows is either a cop, related to a cop, or works with them.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 37
Kudos: 191





	1. Work and play

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors but it got too long and proofreading is a drag.

The real estate agent doesn't ask why Morgan is looking to buy the manor. Money talks and Morgan plops a suitcase full of cash on the oak table. In less than an hour Morgan is the new owner of a quaint little 19th century manor. It has a garden, a small creak, and the woods was connected to the backyard. She's had her eye on this place for some time and the destruction of her old apartment in the city was as big of a sign as any to move.

She sits on the porch of her new castle and shuts her eyes for only five seconds when the moving truck arrives. The deliverymen are smitten and help put her new things in place. Morgan gives them their tip and shuts the door. She's not expecting company, but she's not surprised when the doorbell rings and looking out the window she sees eight of her ex-coworkers from Avalon hospital.

"Morgan open up!" yells Tyronoe. "We brought wine and scones!"

The others yell at her to hurry and open the door.

"How did you find out where I live?" Morgain opens the door and the girls rush inside.

"We went to get lunch and overheard a very happy woman talking about selling a house. Called her white hair, scary looking, and a nymph figure. Guessed she was talking about you," Mazoe checks out her kitchen. "Do you need help getting set up?"

She does but first they share a fast brunch and then get to cleaning. With their expertise Morgan gets the place looking nicer than her old place. Window drapes are changed, the couch is moved five different times, the closet is set up, the bathroom is scrubbed. The place is livable in a few hours.

Dinner is ordered from three separate places and they eat like there's no tomorrow. Morgan invites them to stay the night, but they decline, they have work early in the hospital tomorrow. After seeing them out she sets up the alarm for the manor and then collapses into blissful sleep on her new queen-sized bed.

She wakes up late in the day and only because there's someone being persistent with her doorbell. She rolls out of bed, slips on her slippers, and walks downstairs. The security camera shows it's her aunt Morgause and her spawns Gawain, Gaheris, and Gareth. The one missing was Agravain but he sticks to his captain like glue. She doesn't want him sniffing around her place anyways.

"Hello aunt," Morgan wipes her eyes and glares at the others. "Traitors." She has not forgiven them for not helping her the last time she saw them.

"We come in peace!" Gawain says with a bright smile and holding up breakfast.

"I can't be bribed with food."

"Be at ease Morgan," Morgause laughs, a twinkle in her eyes, and Morgan can see how this woman was able to raise four moderately okay kids. "They're here with me not Artoria."

"Yeah. Promise our captain didn't send us. We're just checking on you in a family manner not a reconnaissance business way," Gareth says, and Morgan is slightly more inclined to believe them.

She lets them inside and gives them a brief tour of the manor. The bathrooms, the kitchen, laundry, her room, the guest's rooms, and then outside. Despite being adults and living in their own nice homes they're absolutely thrilled by the open space and go get lost in the woods. If something eats them while they're in there Morgan is not legally responsible.

She accompanies her aunt to the porch and brings out refreshments. "What will you be doing now that you're no longer a doctor?" Morgause asks and sips on her martini.

"Well, I do have two other degrees I can put to good use. Set up a telescope outside. I could teach mathematics," she shrugs. "Maybe set up a clinic," she pours a bit of alcohol into her smoothie.

"A clinic. Agravain believes you haven't given up on your ways or learned your lesson," she sighs and Morgan groans at that pain in the ass. He's too astute for his own good. Life would be easier for her if he was born a blond. "And how is Artoria? I haven't seen her in months."

"She takes so much of your children's attention, I'm surprised you want to hear about her," Morgan jokes.

"Oh, I am tired. Every day they sing praises about her achievements at the dinner table," she groans. "But you're not as enamored by her as everyone else and I'd like to hear your account."

"She's still breathing," Morgain drinks. "That's the last time I fool around with a cop."

"Oh, but you do love playing with fire," Morgause laughs at her expense and Morgan sighs.

It was all fun and games roleplaying cop and criminal until Artoria actually arrested her. Brought her down to the station in handcuffs and had someone interrogate her. The humiliation she suffered as she kept a cool façade outside while inside, she was steaming with anger. They couldn't find enough evidence of her aiding and abetting criminals and she was released. It would not be an understatement that at that point Morgan could've murdered Artoria and said it was worth the prison time.

How dare Artoria treat her like a common criminal!

After that betrayal Morgan blocked Artoria and spent the following month carefully helping criminals for free until Artoria stormed into her apartment. Yes, she had given her a spare key. Yes, anger did cloud her mind and she forgot to change the lock. In the ensuing fight they got a bit heated, words and objects were thrown, the apartment was destroyed. Someone called the police, the door was kicked down, they found Artoria on the floor and Morgan straddling her.

Their clothes were on! Rumpled and torn but on! There was a brief pause as the police tried figuring out if this was angry sex or whatnot, but no, before interrupting them Morgan had been trying to kill her. Imagine her increasing anger when Artoria sits up, casually lifts Morgan up like a kitten, and brushes it off like they were in a scenario and Morgan got carried away. If looks could kill Artoria would've been dead right, then. The landlord did kick her out for rowdy sex and destruction of property.

She hasn't seen Artoria since then.

"Our last meeting has opened my eyes. Never become emotionally attached to someone in authority."

"Only use them. Of course," Morgause says.

"You are quite the matriarch. Nobody would suspect you of fraud when you raised four upstanding citizens," Morgan laughs. "I need to take a page out of your book if I ever have children."

A week later she's chilling on her couch, watching a Brazilian soap opera, eating soup when her program is interrupted by the new report. The news lady is live and talking about a clash between a gang and the police. Groaning, Morgan heaves herself from the couch to go get changed, just in case.

Twenty minutes later her phone is getting assaulted by a dozen messages and she sends a quick response. Ten minutes later the red knight is carried in by his men from the backdoor.

"Good day gentlemen. My that's a terrible wound on you," there was a gash across the red knight's chest. "Right this way." She leads them into the operation room, has them put the bleeding man on the table and kindly orders them to clean the blood from the floor and grass outside. It's one of her two rules with clients, they clean their own messes and pay her what she's owed.

"Back to business as usual," she puts on her mask and gloves. "Who was it this time?" she asks the unconscious body. "Perceval? Lancelot? Artoria?" no response.

It's for the best. He was one of her more energetic and angry patients.

Hours later and he's stable. Morgan is satisfied with her stitch work. His men are nervously pacing in her living room when she comes out and they crowd around her. Questions are thrown left and right. Will he live? Yes. Is he okay? He was cut open like a fish, but he'll live. How long till he recovers? A while. He needs to stay in bed and recover. She gives them a list of medicine they should get in the black market and guides them out by the back door. Bless them as they trek through the woods at night to find their ride and not mess up Morgan's stitches.

Surgery is great. Nothing else in the world can satisfy her god complex like holding the life of a human being but cleaning the operation room is a huge pain in the ass. It's time consuming and exhausting for one person. It's late at night when Morgan finishes wiping her tools that her doorbell rings. She throws her surgical gloves and leaves the room. She's not expecting anybody. Her clients give her a head up when they're coming over.

Using her security camera, she sees Artoria, Kay, and Bedivere. Reluctantly she opens the doors and smiles coldly at them. "Evening officers. Can I see your warrant?"

"What kind of greeting is that," Kay huffs like they're on good terms.

It's Bedivere that smiles nervously in return. "Hello Morgan. We were in the neighborhood and thought to bring you a housewarming gift," he gives her a small cactus.

Out of all the cops she's had to do surgery on Bedivere was one of her better patients. Kind, diligent, and far too sincere. "Thank you," she says, looks it up and down with doubt. To Artoria she asks, "this isn't like the teddy bear camera is it?"

"No," Artoria's aloof expression falters as they both recall that mess. "It's a normal cactus."

"May we come in?" Bedivere asks.

"It's late," Morgan says, and she is tired, and they are cops.

Kay puts his hand on her shoulder. "For old times' sake Morgan! It breaks my heart that we won't have a beautiful doctor to nurse us back to health." She likes Kay too; he doesn't have the same level of admiration for his captain like everyone else.

She groans and rolls her neck. Artoria frowns and to her surprise leans down. "Is that disinfectant?" she asks, and Morgan smiles wryly. Out of everyone Artoria knows how she smells like normally and what she smells like when leaving the hospital.

Ignoring her question Morgan steps aside and opens the door wider. "Come in. I'll make some tea and let you snoop just this once."

They shuffle inside. Shows them the guest rooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen, and the back door. Bedivere takes in stride, comments on bathroom tiles, the washing machine's year, and the curtain drapes. Kay stares at everything, pokes his head in rooms Morgan doesn't show them, and gets a light poke from Arturia when he gets too cheeky talking to Morgan. Her ex-lover is stoic through the whole thing, that aggravates Morgan too and she has to remind herself not to care. Clearly what went wrong last time is that she allowed herself to care, she allowed Artoria to sink her teeth in and ends up shocked with Artoria went for her neck. She should now better to get attached.

"Ah, Morgan. This place is too large for a dainty woman like yourself. Won't you get lonely?" Kay asks.

It's been on her to do list to buy a fish. "No. I have the feeling I'll see you bunch lurking around the corner and I am seeing someone right now."

Artoria clenches her jaw at the taunt.

"What's in the basement?" Kay asks and Morgan crosses her arms.

"Private. You don't want to go in there."

Of course, that has Kay barreling in before Bedivere or Morgan can stop him. Artoria is about to reprimand him when they hear Kay make a noise of surprise and he leaps out of the room like its hell itself. Curious the other two peek inside and Morgan chuckles as they both go pink. She closes the door and says, "that's my new playroom. See what happens when you don't listen to me," she says with a grin. "I think that concludes the tour. Thanks for visiting," she pushes them up the stairs.

"We haven't finished our tea!" Bedivere says as he spills some on himself.

"I may have company later," all three of them eye her suspiciously. "Cops and wanting to know everyone's business. I thought about inviting Guiomar over," he was Guinevere's cousin as they all know. Artoria's expression barely changes but there is a slight tilt downwards of her lips.

"We get it. No need to push us out the door," Kay grumbles and he shows himself out.

The gentler of the cop's glances at his boss and his former doctor. He bids Morgan as good night and seems himself out.

The captain of Camelot is halfway out the door when Morgan grabs Artoria by the back of the collar. When she turns around Morgan takes her tie and pulls her down to where they're eye-to-eye. "Next time I see you it better be at your funeral or in the playroom. Otherwise don't bother me."

Artoria grips the side of the door. "I won't bother you as long as you don't give me a reason to arrest you."

"I'll behave," Morgan says through a tight smile and let's go of the tie. "No need to take out the handcuffs. Have a nice night captain," she slams the door on her face. Storming into the kitchen she glares at the cactus and pours more tea into her cup. "Son of a bitch. That brat! The audacity. The nerve," she rants at the plant. "Captain hardass," she growls and turns on the microwave to make popcorn.

How dare she slither into her home like it's all good. Like they didn't have a giant fight. What did Morgan ever even see in her. Angrily she picks up the phone and scrolls down her contacts until she finds a suitable distraction.

Fresh out of the police academy Accolon was handsome and full of energy to help others. It's cute, he's like a golden retriever. When Morgan calls, he rushes over, and they spend the night watching revenge movies. He's quite the fan of Terminator, Transformers, fast and the furious and all the other things men like. Morgan doesn't mind, the loud sounds and his cheering are amusing to watch. He falls asleep on her lap. She takes a picture of him like that, her hands combing his soft locks, and sends it to Artoria. She wants it to be the first thing she sees in the morning.

She barely sees him for the next two days, he has work, and she has her private practice. It's something she's used to, Arturia and her had hectic schedules as well with her being the captain of Camelot and Morgan being a doctor at Camelot. Unlike Arturia he's a texter. There's a number of times Morgan gets confused on why her clients are sending her emojis. It's very cute.

He invites her out for lunch in the city and they agree to meet at a seafood restaurant. Morgan goes dressed semi-casually, gets there first and waits.

A few minutes later he's fast walking to her, blue eyes shining and mouth hanging open. "Hey doc!" he cringes and shuts his eyes. "That was lame. I'm sorry. You look so pretty my brain stuttered."

He's very cute. A different cute from Artoria and it's what she needs. They get to their seats and he fidgets with the menu. "I didn't know if this was okay."

"I love seafood," Morgan prefers it more than meat.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the place. I'm talking about uh," Accolon blushes, "inviting you to eat." He's more expressive than Artoria too.

"Of course, you can. I'm flattered a gentleman would want to take me out to eat," she says, and his shoulders relax.

"Okay. I wasn't sure. The captain has been...stiff the last few days. Although she only ever has four faces in work so I'm not sure. I can't read very well to be honest."

Looks like the picture worked as intended. "Don't worry about that. We're not together and what happened was a misunderstanding," she drops her hand on top of his and thinks about how Artoria has more expressions than that. Haughty, smug, thrilled, pouty, confused, surprised, annoyed, sleepy, turned on, upset, concerned, angry...

She shakes her head from that line of thought. Absolutely not going there.

They order their food, chat while they eat, and he offers to drive her home. "It's fine. I think your lunch break probably finished minutes ago. I'll take an uber."

Accolon smiles shyly at her and asks, "there is a charity ball tonight hosted by Vortigern. I would be delighted if you would be my date."

The man was not entirely pleasant to be around, but that may be because Morgan has a low tolerance for all Pendragons. He was old, blunt, and interesting to speak with. It's too her great distaste that she does agree with him on some things. "I wholeheartedly accept. Tell me only the time you will pick me up."

Her girls leave work early to help her get ready. Moronoe, Mazoe, Gliten, Glitonea, Gliton, Tyronoe, Thiten and Thiton all but crash into her manor. They're eagerly pushing her and each other up the stairs to her walk-in closet.

They pick out a dark blue ball gown that showed her shoulders, the length reached almost all the way to the floor, and its appliques beads covered all of her torso. The choice on jewelry and shoes had them going back and forth for a few hours. Morgan goes and takes a shower while they're at it.

"Morgan!" Thiton yells from her bedroom. "We've decided on what you'll wear but what about what you'll wear underneath. Sexy or comfortable?"

She shouts back, "sexy!" although it was unlikely, she was going to bring Accolon to her bed. She doesn't bring home company when it isn't tidy.

Everyone splits up to do her nails, her make-up, her hair, and so forth. By the time Accolon rings the doorbell her nails have already finished drying.

"Have a good night. Tell us when you've safely arrived!"

"I will! I'll tell you of any drama happened in the morning. Lock the door after you leave!" Morgan blows them a kiss.

Her date is wearing a black suit and blushing madly. If he looks at her like that, she'll start to feel bad about using him. She smiles and takes his hand.

Vortigern's vacation home is ridiculously big, it can be possibly considered a mansion. The event hall ginormous. Everyone looked great and alcohol was already being offered. Morgan recognizes a few faces, politicians, firemen, police, doctors, a criminal or two. A few of Artoria's men are there and even Guinivere. Is she going to talk to any of them? Depends on how drunk she is. She'll never pass up an opportunity to antagonize Guinevere.

Accolon introduces her to his friends and some even try to flirt with her but he shuts it down. Turns out they do know Morgan from the time they were training and slipped from a pole, hit a tree, or got kicked by a horse. She did like taking the weirder cases when she worked in the hospital, she loves taking the ones that somehow defy the natural order of things and end up surviving from dumb luck.

They mingle for a few more minutes and go to take their seats. The Pendragons enter the chamber at the same time. Uncle and niece both radiated intense energies that had everyone in the room whispering at their direction. They exchange a few words Morgan can't hear and shake hands. How disappointing, they're being civil with each other, she was hoping to witness a confrontation. Maybe see someone get stabbed, preferably Artoria.

The first to meet her eye is Vortigern, he is old but taller and more built than Merlin. To her bemusement he smiles and nods at her before making his rounds. Her eyes dart back over to Artoria and she's staring right at her. Morgan glares and Artoria raises an eyebrow. This isn't a fair situation. Artoria looks far too handsome in a suit and the little power play did warm her blood. She wants to punch her stupid face.

"Fuck," she grumbles under her breath and eats her flan.

"Yeah. Things don't look too good between them. I think Vortigern wants her position," Accolon says.

"You'll be hard pressed to find someone that holds the law as seriously as she does," Morgan stabs at her desert. "He did make some points on the criminal system," she'll give him that.

"The captain said that improving the living conditions of the people will lower crime."

"She's not wrong," Morgan chews. "I wouldn't worry too much about your captain. She's too well liked, feared, and respected. Maybe if she ever tries to run for a political office Vortigern will get his chance to take her seat." Beautiful, blond, and Christian, if Artoria ever decided to move to the states she could easily win any Republican office.

When they've both eaten, they get up to dance. She's glad she chose to wear comfortable shoes because after Accolon gets tired Gawaian appears and asks for his turn. He was a decent dancer, he stepped on her feet plenty of times when he was a boy. During the complicated steps instead of following her lead he lifts her up slightly from the floor and spins them both in circles. It's funny, impressive, and it does give her feet a few moments of relief. They go at it for three songs and then Gareth steps in.

Gareth is slightly taller than Morgan but infinitely much stronger and has no problems lifting her from the ground either. She's less of a graceful dancer than her brothers but she has a whimsical laugh and so Morgan doesn't mind until she starts getting dizzy. Gaheris gets the next dance. She reminds each one of them that she's still quite mad and a few dances isn't going to get them in her good graces, but she says that will a tiny smile.

Gaheris laughs and apologizes for the mistreatment when the song ends. The laugh and smile dwindle when Vortigern approaches.

"May I take the next dance?"

"Of course. You're saving me from having to dance with Agravaine," she says and pulls away from Gaheris, he is reluctant to give her off to the old man. Morgan squeezes his hand, and he steps back.

The dancer's curtesy, the violins start again, and the dancing resumes. His hand is on her back and his grip on her hand isn't feeble at all. They sway back and forth, his face expressionless, and his movements precise. He reminds her a bit of Artoria in that manner.

"It's been some time hasn't it, lady Morgan."

"Indeed. Last we spoke was at a family dinner. You and Artoria were about to skewer each other with the silverware. It was a highly amusing dinner party," Morgan shares his amused smile.

"That night could've ended better," he spins her around and she catches sight of Artoria standing at a corner watching. "What I wanted to ask is how you are doing? I visited the cancer ward at Avalon and heard chitter chatter that you resigned."

She nods and says amiably, "I thought it was time to move on. I've been wanting to do my own thing."

He smiles and she knows he knows that doing her own thing is what ended up getting her into trouble. He spins her around again and she Artoria has her arms crossed and her lips were set in a straight line.

"And how have you been sir?"

"Tired. Very tired."

"A drawback of existence," she nods.

As they twirling Morgan again looks for Artoria, but she is no longer standing in the corner. That's disappointing but where did she go? She looks around and spots her dancing with Guinevere a few dancers away.

"Have you seen something unpleasant, lady Morgan?" Vortigern asks sounding highly amused and Morgan smiles at him.

"Forgive my lapse in attention. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering how your new practice is befitting you," he says in a lower voice and she has to lean closer to hear.

"Same as before except at the comfort of my home."

He nods and they sway. Artoria is faintly glaring at her. Morgan likes family confrontation as long as she's not in the line of fire.

"I am in need of your assistance."

Morgan figured as much.

"What can I do for you?"

"As you're well aware I require a new lung and suspect you might know someone that no longer needs theirs," he continues leading her and Morgan shakes her head.

"I am not in the business of organ harvesting although I may know someone that does dabble in that sort of thing, but the information will cost you."

"Money is not an issue. How much for a surgery? You are one of the best in the country."

"You swell my ego," Morgan laughs. "It's going to cost you and you should be aware of the risks at your age. It might be a better choice for you to go to a hospital. I think Viviane likes you somewhat."

He makes a gruff little noise, "she works alongside Artoria and asks too many questions."

"I remind you again it will cost you. I've never had a patient die on me but I am fighting with the reaper and the police."

"I am not a poor man or a fool. Name your price or wish even if it to have the seat of the queen herself. All I ask is for more time on this earth to accomplish my goals."

Morgan names her price and he doesn't even bat an eye. Looks like they have a deal. The song ends and they bow.

She's parched and heads to the bar for a drink. Accolon meets her there but after her exchange with Vortigern she can't deal with him right now. She works her way out of his presence without sounding rude and heads outside. It's refreshingly cool after all that exercise and she needs to make a mental list of everyone that works in the black market.

Vortigern's garden reminded her of Versailles, he must've spared no expense in creating it. The garden is nice, but the fountain of Poseiden was a little silly with the starfish hiding his crotch. The bush labyrinth must take the gardeners whole morning to trim.

In the darkness Morgan feels a familiar presence behind her.

"Conspiring with my enemies, Morgan." It's not phrased as a question.

"Didn't I say the next time I see you it better be at your funeral?" Morgan purrs and turns around. Artoria had her arms crossed behind her and an aloof look on her face.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. I have no plans on dying just yet and we will occasionally run into each other," she stands next to her by the rail but leaves a respectable amount of space between them. Morgain's fingers itch to push her into a shrub. "Are you having a pleasant time?"

She scoffs. "Is that really what you wanted to ask me?"

"No," Artoria frowns. "What were you speaking about with Vortigern?"

She checks her black nails. Not too short. Sharp enough to leave scars on Artoria's handsome face. "Something about webs and table manners. I was more focused on dancing than talking."

"You did seem close to him," Artoria remarks with coldness in her eyes.

Morgain grits her teeth and glares at her. The respectable distance was gone. Hand on her hip, the other gripping the rail, a sneer on her face she asks, "and how is your night going? I was busy enjoying myself, but I couldn't help notice you were dancing with you beloved Guinevere."

Artoria glowers as she leans closer and their fingertips on the rails touch. Morgan gulps and her stomach clenches. "I was asked for a dance and saw no reason to refuse. But you know of his character and backstabbing nature and should know better," Artoria snaps.

She takes a steady breath and growls, "I do. You don't like it? I don't care."

Artoria might have the height advantage but Morgan is feeling pretty good about herself and her smirk shows it. That is until Artoria huffs and she realizes just how close they are, their faces were inches away. "You do like to vex me."

"I don't. I liked teasing you. Now I'm furious."

"And petty. You're not being fair. I thought you turned over a new leaf and then I found out you're in league with a bunch of criminals."

"Allegedly. And you breached my trust by snooping," Morgan pokes her chest and Artoria glares at her. That can't be considered sexual harassment, right?

"I was not snooping! I was doing the laundry!" Artoira says animatedly. "You'll make a terrible criminal if you can't hide evidence."

She blinks and slowly shakes her head. So now it's her fault for letting her guard down and she's taking a jab at her pride. She gulps down the rest of her drink. "My drink is gone but not my thirst. I think I will have one more dance and get take-out. Who do you think I should have later? Accolon or Guiomar?" she says with a cruel smile and turns to head back inside but Artoria's hand latches on to hers.

"Wait," Artoria closes her eyes and breathes. "I did not mean to be hostile with you." She eases up slightly and Artoria's thumb draws circles on her wrist. It has Morgan suppressing shivers and clenching her legs together. "I heard you were going to open up a clinic."

Gawain.

"Perhaps. I have to work if I want to live comfortably in Sicily in the next two decades."

"Hmm. You'll turn quite pink under the sun. Remember France?" Artoria asks.

Morgan smirks and looks away. "Oh yes. I regret not letting you be on top that day."

The women share a smile and hear people yelling numbers inside. Looks like the charity part of the ball was happening. They glance at each other unsure. "Would you like to go back inside?"

The silver haired woman opens and then shuts her mouth trying to come up with a response.

"Or..." Artoria looks around for an idea, "would you like to take a walk around the outside of the estate?" she clears her throat and the hold she has on Morgan shifts from tight, to loose, to tight again.

Shit. "Yes." Shit. Fuck. No. "But If my feet start to hurt, you'll have carry me." That's better. "And mind what you say, or I might show you what kind of villain I am by strangling you with your own tie," she says, and they go down the steps.

"Don't do that," Artoria chuckles. "Poor Bedivere, I think he went and got it ironed."

"You do look quite crisp today," she says and impulsively lays her hand on her large chest. It doesn't register in her brain until two seconds later. Internally screaming she pats the coat and tries to play it off as smoothly as possible. "He deserves a raise."

"Yes," Artoria says with a small blush. "You look lovely tonight as well."

She hates it when Artoria does that. Especially when they're not friends or anything right now. They're enemies.

Her mood lightens as Artoria goes and points out every spot her uncle has tried assassinating her when she was younger.

There's a breeze that causes goosebumps to erupt on her skin and Artoria notices. She slides off her blue cloak and places it on her. Morgan can smell her perfume.

"Damn you," she grumbles and in response to Artoria's confused expression she drags her behind a tree.

Yes, Artoria is taller than her. No, that doesn't stop Morgan from trapping Artoria between herself and the tree. She stands there bewildered as Morgan glares at her. A lightbulb turns on when Morgan grabs her tie and tugs her down.

Oh.

They're kissing. For a moment its soft and sweet and endearing and welcome. Artoria makes a little sigh and cups Morgan's cheek. They both smile into the kiss and their noses bump into each other. Morgain moves closer until their bodies are pressed against each other and she remembers who she is and what she wants.

Slender fingers slip through the slit of her dress and trail her inner thigh. Morgan bites her bottom lip to stop from a sound. Artoria ducks her head to place a light kiss on her neck. She nudges Artoria's head, she gets the message and comes back up to fully kiss Morgan in the mouth. It's a slow deep kiss that has liquid fire dripping to her center. Her thigh is squeezed, Artoria's way of asking if she can go further. Morgan lures Artoria's tongue inside her mouth and gasps when her hand is rubbing circles on her increasingly wet underwear.

They separate for air, Artoria wraps her arms around Morgan and nuzzles the top of her head. The older woman almost laughs as she holds onto Artoria's arm.

Just like an addict that craved their drug, Artoria craved affection. Too bad she's still pissed about getting arrested. Morgan has had her fill with that kiss.

"This was a nice moment, but I do have to get going. Night is young and there are felonies that have to be committed," Morgan pushes Artoria, but the taller woman doesn't budge.

She's pouting.

Fuck she's pouting.

"That's not going to work on me." It's working on her. She's going from horny to lovestruck. "I'm serious."

Artoria tilts her head and let's go. "I wasn't doing anything. You're the one that shoved me into a tree." Morgan wouldn't call it shoving. "Are you going back inside?"

"Yes."

They stare at each other, not moving. "And... you'll be heading home later?"

"Where else? I'm not going to rob a bank I assure you," Morgan adjusts the coat on her. "What about you?"

"The guys wanted to go drinking. I think I'll join them."

Morgan blinks and then scowls. "Dressed like that? Or you're going to your apartment to change?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Nothing. That's the problem. She looks quite dashing. Morgan can't say that. Instead she glares and hopes Artoria gets the message. She squirms like a clueless imbecile.

"Did you come here in your motorcycle."

"No! This is a formal event."

Morgain presses her hand to her heart. "Oh, thank goodness." She starts walking but doesn't hear Artoria following. She turns her head and Artoria is on the same spot as before. "What is it?" Oh right, her coat. She moves to her and notices the way Artoria tries to angle the lower part of her body out of her sight.

"I think I'm going to stand here and cool down."

Despite her posturing Morgan can see the tent in her pants. Great. She sighs and crosses her arms. "What are the chances to you going home and masturbating to thoughts of me?" She doesn't think Artoria the type to bring any stranger to her apartment, but Morgan doesn't want any drunks leering at her.

Artoria chokes and stutters. "I don't- Morgan you can't ask such a question!"

"You've never masturbated thinking about me?" she taunts and receives a glare.

"I plead the fifth..." she makes mindless gestures. "Have you thought about me in such a way?"

"On occasion when my vibrator or partner isn't enough."

There's that look again. Looks like she's displeased the high and mighty captain.

Morgan glances at the mansion and then at Artoria's swelling. Doesn't look like it's going down anytime soon. "I have a proposition. We leave. We fuck. No strings attached...unless you want to do it right here?"

"Absolutely not. My place or yours?"

"Yours. This is a onetime deal. Don't think you'll ever see my playroom."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Morgan opens her arms and looks at her expectantly.

"What is it?" Artoria raises an eyebrow.

"As it happens, my feet are hurting, and we have an agreement from earlier." She said it like a joke and lets out a squeak of surprise when Artoria scoops her up princess style and starts running to the parking lot.

The drive is spent with Morgan playfully reaching for Artoria's boner and her hand getting slapped away. Don't distract the driver but Morgan knows Artoria can multi-task. When they make it to the front Artoria gives the key to the valet guy, runs to open Morgan's door, and takes her hand. Morgan must keep a straight face when Artoria uses her coat to hide the tent. In the privacy of the elevator Morgan does mess with her by pressing her ass against her throbbing dick.

"Morgan," she whines but her hand moves to hold her there.

It's a rush when they finally reach her apartment. When the door closes behind them Morgan is about to pull the same tree trick and take the lead but Artoria casually picks her up by the waist and darts to her room. Despite her protesting Artoria pushes her down. She tries to sit.

"But-" a hand squeezes her breast and Artoria glares at her.

"If this is going to be the last time, I'm going to have my fill. You already had your fun earlier tonight, now it's my turn," she says in a stern voice.

Someone is feeling bossy tonight.

Artoria is nice enough to take off her shoes but not the dress. Instead she holds her leg up and kisses down her thigh as she approaches her target. Morgan squirms at the touch and Artoria sinks her teeth into delicate skin.

Fuck. She flushes red, tangles her hand on Artoria's hair and pulls her impatiently. Rolling her eyes but obliging Artoria removes her underwear and ducks her head between her legs. Morgan yelps at the sensation of Artoria taking a long swipe of her vulva using her tongue. She sucks the outer lips and then darts her tongue at the opening of her vagina. She doesn't stick in and continues to tease her by barely touching her vagina. Angrily, Morgan pulls at her hair and Artoria glances up.

"What is it? Want a kiss?"

"No!" Morgan hisses. "Stop testing me and eat me properly." She lifts her head and Morgan can see her fluids shining on Artoria's grinning face. The sight causes her pussy to clench, Artoria chuckles and inserts her fingertip. "I will kick you," she threatens and Artoria tightens her grip on her leg.

She slides her finger inside, satisfied with Morgan's sigh of pleasure she sticks another finger in and curls. Hips thrust in indignation when she pulls out and spreads her lips. Artoria lifts her ass a bit, latches into her lips and starts slurping. More of Morgain's juices slip inside her mouth and she relishes at the taste. Shutting her eyes, she gets into it and teases Morgain's clit by lightly pressing on it to draw out more of her gasps. In her hold Artoria feels Morgain try to twist and she stops sucking her fluids to bite hard on her inner thigh.

Stop interrupting.

Huffing, Morgan reclines and gets comfortable on the pillow. It's a nice view at least. She watches as Artoria smiles and kisses the mark she left and goes to feast again. She loves taking her time while she eats. Morgan starts to pant when Artoria earnestly starts to thrust two of her fingers inside her. It makes sounds that echo in the room and it only gets louder when Artoria sucks on her clit.

Her stomach tightens and Morgan holds onto her golden hair as the pressure mounts. She's on the edge when Artoria stops and Morgan swears she could kill her. Artoria leans forward and kisses her. It's sloppy and messy and delicious. Morgan wraps her legs around Artoria's hips and grinds against her. She delights in her pained groan. She bites into chapped lips and slides her hand under her shirt to feel the muscle there.

"Take off your shirt," she commands.

Diligently, Artoria obeys. Morgan has a love and hate relationship with her boobs, they're annoying bigger than hers but...soft and fun to bite. Artoria leaves her bra on but does pull at the front of Morgan's chest.

"This was expensive."

"I'll cover the cost of any tears," Artoria says and pinches her nipple, the other she takes into her mouth.

Nails dig into her back as Morgan pants with pleasure at Artoria's fingers curling inside her and teasing her nipple. Heat boils inside her and then boils out, spilling all over Artoria's hand and the best. She roughly pulls Artoria's head up and presses her face to her neck as Artoria's palm presses against her clit and wrecks her with another orgasm.

She shudders and moans weakly. Artoria kisses her cheek. "Good?"

"Yeah," she says while holding onto her. "Give me a second," she gasps.

Everything feels tense but good. While she's recovering Artoria continues to kiss and the hand inside her vagina moves to massage her thigh. When Morgan starts to scratch at her back Artoria knows she wants to get her way.

"Let me cho-" Morgan yelps when Artoria grabs her and turns around to where she's lying on her stomach. "Hey!"

"Be silent," Artoria kisses her neck and feels Morgan shiver.

She nudges Morgan to lift a bit and then slides a pillow under her abdomen. Good. She leans down her head and bites her shoulder, the other hand grabbing a handful of her ass. Morgan squirms in place, turns around to complain but Artoria slides her tongue inside her mouth. Fingers poke inside her, checking how wet she is and stretching her a bit more. She separates from Morgan's lips.

"Can I?"

"You don't want me to give you head first?"

"No," Artoria smiles painfully. "I'm on the point of ruining my pants and rather be inside you."

"By all means proceed," she snorts and Artoria shimmies out of her expensive formal pants.

Her cock is hot and pulsing and aching for action. Artoria spreads Morgan and slowly slides inside her. Fuck, it's been a while since she's had her inside. Artoria groans her name into her ear and the walls clamp around her dick. It's tight and incredibly hot inside. Her grip on Morgan's breast tightens as she goes in deeper. Morgan groans and tries relaxing her body as her vagina gets stretched and her walls are rubbed.

When she's as far as she can go, she holds onto the hand that's clenching her white bedsheets.

"Good?"

"Yes. Move please," Morgan whispers desperately.

Slowly Artoria pulls out and thrusts back in. It's difficult to do when Morgan's pussy tries to keep her inside but she's up for a challenge and holding on to her hips she starts to pick up the rhythm. She kisses on the tattoos of her back as she puts all her weight into her thrusts. Her hips collide into soft ass and they're both wanting to get closer.

Nearing her climax, she pulls out and Morgan protests at the sudden loss that has her hole gaping. She turns Morgan around and levels her leg to her shoulder. She pushes in three fingers and presses her tongue to Morgan's clit, a shudder racks her body, and she squirts all over Artoria's face. The giver is almost kneed in the back of the head by how badly Morgan's leg jerks.

"I'm going to kill you after this," Morgan gasps when Artoria sinks her cock inside the tight and quivering passage. "Fuck," Morgan digs her nails into Artoria's shoulders as she starts ramming in.

She spreads Morgan's legs further and tries entering deeper. The bed is hitting the wall, the sheets are rumpled, and Morgan can't control her moaning. Her pleasure peaks watching Artoria's eyes shut, her hips stutter, and her breathing cut short. Her walls squeeze every last drop of her seed.

Artoria sighs and rests on her elbows above Morgan. Unable to help herself, Morgan tugs on her arm and Artoria fully collapses on top of her, she nuzzles her cheek and smiles as Morgan wraps her arms around her back.

"Oh, you're in the mood to cuddle," Artoria notes.

"Shut up it's the oxytocin. I'll kick you out of the bed soon," Morgan says as she scratches Artoria's head and she hears her laugh next to her ear.

"It's my bed," Artoria nips at her throat.

She wakes up alone in Artoria's bed late in the morning. Groggily she steps out of the bed and her back and legs absolutely detest her for it. She wished Artoria could give her ten minutes to stretch before she tests her flexibility. Cursing, she stands and crack her spine. She finds her toothbrush and gets to making herself feel better. A warm bath is just what her poor limbs need, and she finds a half empty bottle of her lotion. In Artoria's closet there are a few clothes that she's left, and Morgan picks simple white blouse and trousers.

She's finished drying herself and was rubbing lotion on her skin when her ex-lover returns. Green eyes widen abashedly, and she flees out of the room. Morgan giggles at her reaction and chases her into the kitchen. Between them is the table and Artoria is holding a broom like it's a weapon.

"What kind of greeting is that? I only wanted morning sex."

"Mhmm, but I bet you want to be on top this time."

"Yes! Let me sit on your face and I'll be out of your hair."

"Death by suffocation is not the way I want to go." She's afraid Morgan will remember she's supposed to be angry and try to bite her dick.

They go back and forth; Morgan chases her around the table until her legs start to cramp. Taking advantage Artoria lifts her and plops her on the table.

"Again?" she frowns but accepts Artoria's kiss and shudders when a hand plays with her nipple. "It's my turn...wait," she pulls back and smells Artoria's work uniform. "Why do you smell girly?"

Artoria blinks at the sudden aura Morgan is giving. "Do I?"

"You do," Morgan says in a cold voice and Artoria is glad that she's holding onto Morgan's hips and there's nothing on the table for her to bash her head with.

"Maybe it's the new perfume Merlin gave me," Artoria shrugs. She's not expecting for Morgan to rip her dress shirt. "Hey..." she sighs and lets Morgan inspect her body for evidence. "Unlike you I haven't been with anyone."

Sharp nails sink into her side but Artoria barely flinches. "Oh yes. Don't think I don't see how you look at Guinevere."

"Affection?"

"Like father like son. I wouldn't put it past you to use trickery into getting in bed with someone."

"That's rich coming from you. How is Accolon?" Artoria grumbles and penetrates Morgan's vagina as she's about to answer with two fingers. She's pleased to find her wet and warm. The blood rushes into her cock and Artoria no longer finds herself angry. "You did ditch him last night."

Morgan has her arms wrapped around her shoulder when she suddenly tenses. "Shit." She forgot about him.

Artoria sighs and pecks her lips, the only part she can kiss that wasn't covered in lotion. Morgan smells amazing but she doesn't like the taste of it on her. "Tell him you ate bad shrimp, and someone took you home. You didn't want to ruin his fun."

She responds to the kiss and pulls Artoria closer. "I've made a liar out of you," she chuckles, then groans when Artoria sinks another finger in. They kiss as Artoria pushes in and out, her thumb rotating Morgan's clit. Morgan enjoys the touch and unlocks Artoria's belt, slipping her hand to grasp her erection. She moves her hand up and down the sensitive shaft and Artoria breaks away from the kiss.

She gets to her knees where Morgan can no longer touch her there and starts devouring her wet cavern with her mouth.

"Ah," Morgan shuts her eyes and grips her hair.

Artoria alternates between long drags of her tongue, darting inside and tweaking her clit. Her fingers curl and thrust with increasing speed until Morgan has her legs wrapped around her head. Morgan holds her in place as she roughly pushes in and she spills all over Artoria's mouth and the table.

"Fuck," Morgan breathes. "Art, come here." She tugs on her collar and Artoria runs her cock on her folds. That's when Morgan's phone vibrates. "Give me a second." She checks her phone and goes pale at all the text messages of her clients. Then she spots Artoria's poker face. "You-you distracted me."

"Hmm?"

"Where did you just come from?"

"Work. There was a matter at work earlier. Thought it best to let you sleep. Why do you ask?" she says slyly, and Morgan hits her shoulder. If it weren't for the fact that Artoria played her she would be proud.

Getting her shoes and tying her hair up. "I hope me being late is worth you having to jerk yourself off."

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about," Artoria says and wipes Morgan's fluids from her chin. "Do I have your permission to touch myself?" she teases, and Morgan gives her the middle finger. She drapes the coat Artoria gave her last night over her shoulder and stomps to the door. "That's mine."

"I'm keeping it as compensation," she yells and shuts the door behind her.

It's a race to make it home and she has uber drive her through McDonalds first for a large cup of coffee and then forces him to go through five red lights. Miraculously, they make it home alive and she assures the driver she'll pay for any tickets sent his way.

She lets herself in the house and prepares the operation room for what's about to be a lengthy operation and then she has to talk to her contacts about acquiring an organ.

It seems Artoria had a fulfilling morning because Morgan doesn't finish all her surgeries until late in the day. She takes a shower and collapses on her own bed but leaves Artoria's coat hanging on the chair beside her bed.

It's a busy week too but the cash flows in and so Morgan doesn't mind.

Time flies by and a month later Morgan is invited to celebrate Lancelot's and Guinevere's engagement. She goes only to make sure Guinevere is no longer a threat to her, but she does get them flowers, a bundle of aconites. Artoria and the rest of her crew are there, and so are the nurses and doctors from Avalon. She behaves and hands Guinevere the flowers instead of ramming them into her throat.

She stays in her circle of friends and acquaintances but does give a quick hello to Accolon and Guinevere's cousin. She did smooth things over with them but to Artoria she gave the cold shoulder. She's been talking to her uncle for some time now and knows how deep his corruption lies, she doesn't want to accidentally tell Artoria something that could be used against her later.

She's having a good time. Speaking with old friends, enjoying the lemonade, when Merlin bursts in with a mariachi band.

"Congratulation to the happy couple! Commitment isn't easy but I think you'll find it easier than most!" he says as the band plays behind him.

Lancelot and Guinevere blush but thank him for the surprise. Once the music ends Merlin pulls out his party poppers.

"And congratulations to Morgan!" Confetti goes everywhere. "It's going to be tough, but you can do it!"

Morgan brushes off the confetti from her silver blond hair. "I don't see how Guinevere getting hitched means she's not my nemesis anymore."

"Eh? No, I'm talking about the pregnancy," Merlin says and everyone in the room freezes. "This is a... oh, I thought this was an announcement party." He realizes his mistake and bad timing. Eyes zero in on Morgan's flat stomach and surprised expression.

She's doing complicated mathematical equation in her head. Her period...shouldn't it have arrived since last week. She thinks and very carefully avoids the gaze of Artoria, Accolon, and Guiomar. She used protection with the latter two but not with Artoria.

"I think you're right," she smiles through gritted teeth at Merlin, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Thank you, Merlin, for that public announcement."


	2. They've come to an agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading Vortigern’s wiki page and lowkey agreeing with some things. Like Art I love you but maybe you should talk with Merlin, Vivian, and Morgan on why Britan itself is trying to kill you.

Merlin thought his fire trick very clever. To get everyone's attention away from Morgan he took out a firework and despite a few firefighters and Artoria's shouts not to, he causes the firework to spew out smoke which triggered the sprinklers above them. Everyone in the building had to evacuate and in the mess Morgan slipped away. Merlin followed her to apologize...

And that's why he's currently in the back alley struggling to breath as Morgan uses his own hair to strangle him.

"Mercy," he cries out with a pained smile. "I'm very sorry. I even got you a pregnancy gift," he wheezes.

"Is it money?"

Silence is her response, she tightens her hold.

"You're going to rip out my skull!" he chokes out.

She releases him and leans against the wall. A headache was forming in the front of her head and she takes a moment to collect herself. There's no reason to panic. The stress of settling into her new home could've caused her period to be late. She pushes herself off the wall and starts walking.

"Where are you going?" Merlin chases after her.

"The pharmacy. I don't doubt you, but I need to see for myself," she doesn't pray but right now she is.

They find a store at a corner. Morgan zooms to the medical aisle and gets a few boxes. While she's paying at the counter Merlin throws in a few magazines. The woman glances at the pregnancy tests, his magazines reading So You're a First time Grandpapa, and their long white hair. Nodding the woman says amiably, "it's good of you to support your daughter. Usually they come here with a friend or boyfriend."

The day keeps getting more and more mortifying for Morgan. "Oh, I'm the father of the father. Technically," Merlin throws his arm over her shoulder.

"You must be excited at the chance at being a grandfather," the woman scans their items.

"Extremely thrilled. Babies are so cute and Artoria was the cutest when she was little!"

"Artoria? Are you speaking about the po-"

Morgan clears her throat, pays, and leaves Merlin in the dust.

"Oops. Excuse me. I have to go emotionally support her," he runs off.

Knowing it's not safe to go directly to her house right now she hides in Merlin's crib. She waits in anxious anticipation for the results and Merlin reads his magazines on his hammock. He does his best to occupy her mind by shouting out random trivia about Pride & Prejudice. Her phone kept vibrating as she paced, Morgan only responded to her clients, letting them know she was busy at the moment.

Instead of chewing on her nails she plays and braids Merlin's long hair and leaves it unfinished when the timer finally dings. They rush to the bathroom. On the sticks was the image of a baby and other symbols of confirmation, Merlin covers his smirk by coughing into his hand.

"Great. Thanks to you yelling it out to the world I don't even have the option to get an abortion," she throws her arms up.

"Nobody is forcing you to go through with it," Merlin cleans his messy couch. "I thought you'd be over the moon to have a living connection to Artoria."

"That's-" Morgan touches her stomach. She'd never have Artoria, she was the type of person to dedicate her life to one thing and that was her duty to protect her people. But now she contained some of Artoria's essence in her. "I'm getting a migraine. Let me draw a baby pro and con list," she borrows his chalkboard.

Pro: a new family member that isn't a cop. Baby daddy Artoria. Potential partner in crime. Blackmail material.

Con: relatives more involved in life, split in responsibilities, loss of figure, Artoria is the baby's daddy, blackmail material?

"Put me as grandpa in the pro-list."

"Ugh," Morgan massages her head. "How am I going to do surgery when my stomach pushes everything from the table?"

Merlin can't help the chuckle that escapes him, "I think you can work for a few months. Don't you have money saved up?" Tears in her eyes Morgan writes financial burden on her con list. Not only is the baby going to rob her body of nutrients it's going to leech at her money too. "Or you can get yourself a sugar daddy. Artoria is rich. It's not necessary to pull a stunt and take her to court. She'll pay child support."

She gives him an aghast look. She'd rather die than ever rely on Artoria for anything besides sex. No, she'll have to avoid her for the rest of her life. She can't be seen bloated and in pregnancy clothes. It's for Artoria's sake too, Morgan would be an emotional bitch during her pregnancy.

"I need a cigarette."

"You don't smoke."

"And now I never will!" she lays dramatically on his couch. "Smoking is bad around children."

After a few minutes of processing she decides she's interested in the baby. What kind of person they'll be with her genes and care? And she'll possess something besides a coat that reminds her of Artoria. Yet, is that enough to keep the baby? Maybe adoption would be better? No. If she's going to be carrying a tiny human for months, then she's going to reap the benefits later in her life. She can be patient.

"How hard can it be to raise a person? Merlin."

"I don't know. I came and went from Artoria's life, she had her other papa," he says with a far too easy smile on his face. "But I was the fun dad."

"I can't be the fun and strict parent."

"I can imagine you giving hell in PTA meetings," Merlin remarks.

"Thank you."

"I can be the fun grandpa if you want."

"Your definition of fun is causing an explosion in the university's lab room and telling Artoria to go investigate a creepy dock when she was a teenager," Morgan points out.

"That explosion was partly your fault. How can I read your instructions when it looks like horrible doctor chicken scratch handwriting!" He defends himself. "And I didn't tell Artoria to go investigate the creepy dock. I said that looks like a place where someone could find cut up bodies! And she went, found a body, and helped solve a case!"

Her phone is getting harder to ignore as it hasn't stopped vibrating with text messages. She's received several messages and calls from her lovers wondering if they're the father.

"I think you should pick up," Merlin gives his unwanted opinion.

"No. I want to keep the suspense on who the father is," Morgan throws the phone to the other side of the couch. "Agravain will probably bribe a nurse for a DNA test," she laughs. "Merlin you can't tell anyone."

"But doesn't the father have the right to know?"

"The mother has the right to know and because of your blabber mouth everyone knows I'm pregnant. I could've made an excuse and left the country, but you didn't give me the opportunity. Now I'm in this situation. You owe me to hold your silence," he pouts and fidgets in his chair. "You can be the godfather, grandfather, whatever the fuck you want to be after the baby is born," she tries bribing him.

Merlin throws his arms up. "Yes! No. Wait. I really believe Artoria has the right to know."

She rolls up a newspaper and hits him with it. "No."

"Why not?"

She opens her mouth to answer when they're freeze at the sound of knocking on his door. "Merlin," Artoria calls out.

The two white haired adults look at each other in alarm and then around. In a rush they erase the writing on the board and Merlin hides the magazines under the couch, she rushes to the bathroom and disposes of her pregnancy results.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Artoria knocks on the door again.

"I'm naked!" he yells and opens the window for the fire escape. Morgan squeezes through and narrowly escapes being seen before Artoria enters to see what the racket is about. Merlin pretends to be fixing his window plants. "Artoria! Crazy meeting you here," Morgan hears him say as she makes her way down the ladder.

Not knowing where to go she enters an ice cream shop and as she's paying for her treat, she discovers she left her phone at Merlin's place. That's fine. Now she has an excuse for not responding to her friends and families calls. She spends the rest of her day in leisure. Going to the bookstore, spending time in the park, hiding in the mall.

In the cover of night, she slips into Morgause's home who bluntly asks, "was it on purpose or accident?"

To lie or not to lie. She could say it was on purpose and part of her evil plan to use Artoria but Morgause would ask for details and Morgan's lie would fall apart. "Accident," she admits.

Sighing her aunt lends her pajamas. "Go to bed and think on how you can use the situation to your advantage. We'll speak more of the matter in the morning if you wish."

She goes to bed and doesn't get a wink of sleep. She tosses and turns in her bed, trying plan her situation. Curling in bed she wishes she had caught a glimpse of Artoria's expression. Was she upset? She must be. Artoria had her whole life mapped out for her since before her birth and this was certainly a wrench in the works. But what if it wasn't even a pebble to her? The thought has anger bubble in her. Whatever. It's not like she cares what Artoria thinks. Screw Artoria. They don't even like each other.

She feels very tired after the day's events. Actually, she's been waking up tired for the last few days, she thought it was because she was overworking and her period. Making a baby consumes great amounts of energy doesn't it?

She places a hand over her stomach and whispers, "please don't have your father's appetite."

Oatmeal and toast are the only thing she has the energy to eat. The servants offer her more, but she shakes her head, and they step back to the wall. Her aunt ate earlier but she's keeping her company. It's a relief to Morgan that her kids aren't here, she can't imagine the looks she'd get and how they'd run to tell their precious captain. Noticing her lack of appetite and looking lost in thought, Morgause takes out a sheet of paper and pencil.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asks.

"Putting thoughts into paper. Life is messy with children, it's best to organize the mess as best as you can. You're keeping the creature, correct?"

Morgan nods and takes a bite of her toast.

"The hospital?"

"Avalon. I know and trust the people that work there," Morgan gets comfortable.

"What about your job?"

"I'm my own boss, I can give myself maternity leave," she cups her chin. "I'll need to move the clinic from my home. Can't have shady people coming in and out with a baby crawling. And maybe get an intern or someone to help with the workload. I'll manage somehow."

"I have someone in mind that can help you with the work. Next, what about help?"

"A nanny," she shrugs. "I have plenty of spare room. I think my friends and Merlin will want to lend a hand and babysit."

"I have no problem giving you a hand, Morgan, but I disagree in getting paid help. I know your type in partners and they're the chivalrous type. I don't have to send my children to bend any elbows I hope?"

Keeping her face completely neutral, Morgan shakes her head. "I can spare the expense. Not to mention the father is..." she makes a vague gesture. "Distant. Emotionally closed off. Busy. And someone I'm not in friendly terms with." She adds, "our lives are going in different directions. I'd rather not deal with the father at all."

Her aunt snorts. "I understand. My boys have mentioned how aloof and godlike their captain is. The child will have one authoritative figure in life. I suppose they don't need another."

"The captain is not the father," Morgan lies but Morgause doesn't seem convinced.

"If you make it public on the father's identity, and if it is who I suspect, then the father will be conscious on how it reflects on their image. Especially if the captain ever chooses to run for a political seat. The press would sniff out a bastard child and a former lover easily. Not to mention you did nurse the captain back to health multiple times. What would it do to their reputation? What would the headline be?" Morgan's cheeks turn pink at the scenario. "They do say the child takes after their dad's looks. It wouldn't be a long stretch."

"Shit," Morgan gets up from the table. "Can I hide here for a while and borrow a laptop."

Lying low for now Morgan sends emails to her clients. She's worried for her cactus but it should survive without water. She looks for locations to set up a clinic and speaks with Artoria's uncle to set up a time for his surgery. He gives his congratulations over her pregnancy and asks about the father, but Morgan tells him hunting her list of lovers wasn't worth all the trouble. She's not afraid of him but if he's willing to try and assassinate Artoria as a child than kidnapping her baby probably wouldn't hurt his conscious.

Almost a week later Morgan sneaks into her house by the back. She looks around and maps what needs to be baby proof. Her door rings and she's afraid it's somebody she knows but glancing at the security camera she sees the mailman leave a package. Quickly she opens and closes the door, taking the box. It's her special order. She should try it on now since it won't fit in a few months.

Artoria parked in the street corner to avoid detection, she's visiting at Merlin's and Kay's insistence. Her foster brother very much wanted to know if he's a soon to be uncle. The excuse for her going is to return Morgan's phone. Merlin was tightlipped on why Morgan's phone was in his apartment but Artoria did find the pregnancy sticks and he did give her a tip on when she should be home.

She needs a confirmation on who Morgan's child is. The question has lingered over her head the whole time and even stolen her sleep. A baby would drastically change their relationship. If she's not the father will Morgan want her around? Will she cut off all connection between them? What if she is the father? How will this change her life? Children involve sacrifices and Artoria has a duty to her job above all else. It's what she was born for. She doesn't wish to be a neglectful father either, her foster father and brother would reprimand her.

Exhausted and wanting to get this over with, she looks through the windows but doesn't see any sign of Morgan. She goes around to the back and spots a funny rectangle shape on the wall. At closer inspection she can move the wall and it's like a tiny elevator. Horizontal in length. Big enough to fit a person. Artoria scoots inside and presses the down arrow button. She descends, it's dark for a moment, and then it opens to a bright white operation room.

That wasn't there last time she visited. If this was the basement it should be Morgan's playroom. She climbs out and deduces its where she patches up criminals. Vexed, she mentally notes to return with a warrant.

She finds a door and pushes it to reveal Morgan's playroom and Morgan wearing a dark leather dominatrix outfit. They're both equally shocked to see the other there. Artoria clears her throat as she feels blood rush down. Focus. "Is now not a good time?"

Her ex-lover turns back to the mirror. "It's not. I was admiring my figure before I look like a beach seal."

Head tilted quizzically Artoria studies her outfit and there's another twitch of her cock's interest. "Seals are cute."

"I'd rather look sexy than cute but thank you," she takes a whip from the table and Artoria tries to keep her blush under control. "Is there a reason why you broke into my home, captain?" she glances down and Artoria fights to keep a cool head. "Or should we skip the reason and go straight to punishment?" Morgan never got her turn to be in charge.

"I'm here to give your phone back," Artoria awkwardly shuffles to her and Morgan winces at all the messages she must respond to. "Can we talk?" Morgan glances at her boner. "After you change."

"Meet me in the living room."

They sit on opposite ends of the couch. The cactus on the coffee table. Artoria has her hands on her lap and Morgan has her leg crossed over the other, they wait for the other to make the first move.

"How have you been?" that's a good place to start.

"Since our last meeting?" Morgan smiles. "My special order came. I should use it before my stomach starts growing."

Artoria nods and the smile on her face is forced. "Oh. Good. That's good." She clears her throat. "I'll get to the point of this visit. I'd like to apologize on Merlin's behalf. He took you and everyone else by surprise," Morgan chuckles even though she's still furious about it. "And I'd like clarification over who the father of your child is," she says in a level voice.

Morgan shrugs her shoulder and twirls her hair, feeling green eyes narrow at her. "There is no father. I'm not called the black Madonna for nothing." Artoria restrains from rolling her eyes. "What? Just because Merlin failed to be the anti-christ doesn't mean I can't have a go in raising one. I'm sorry. I know you're Christian have I offended you?" she asks sweetly.

"What kind of influence do you plan to be?" Artoria massages the side of her head.

"The worst," she answers through clenched teeth.

"I've already spoken to your other lovers."

Morgan snorts. "Is there a group chat?"

"They seemed certain about them not being the father which leaves only me."

"I could have a harem."

"Morgan," Artoria snaps and raises from the couch, hands clenched and face like stone. At her aggressive posture Morgan's walls rise in defense.

"Yes. Yes. You are the father. Happy?" Artoria sinks deep into her chair and shuts her eyes. The reaction has Morgan clenching her jaw. Her nails dig into the couch. She expected such a reaction, but it doesn't stop the hurt. "Now that I have answered you, kindly see yourself out and lock the door."

"I'm the father?" Artoria whispers, eyes yet to open and look for the door.

"Like I said, MY child has no father."

Not listening to her Artoria sighs. That's a lot too process. Her mind is a jumble. Never in a million years did she expect to find herself in such a situation. "I'm a father." She turns her head and is stunned to see cold eyes staring back at her. Did Morgan say something important? "What do you need me to do?" she asks quietly because she's at a loss, fatherhood was something outside her knowledge.

"Get out of my house for starters."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Out. We're both busy people. I need to prepare, and you have bad guys to catch. Thanks for stopping by. Au revoir," she gets up and tries pushing Artoria to the door. She's insufferably strong and unmoving despite all of Morgan's effort.

"Morgan, I'm the father."

"Yes. We've acknowledged that. Get out."

Artoria digs her heels in. "We haven't finished speaking."

"There's nothing left to say. You don't even have to send a gift for the baby shower but if you do send it through mail."

"We're having a baby shower?"

She gives up on pushing her. "There is no we. There's only me and baby. Get out before I crack your head with my mug."

Artoria shakes her head, yet to get over being a father and now Morgan's refusal to let her be one. She looks down on Morgan and tries separating her emotions and logic. "Morgan, I have an obligation to the child. At least in child supp-" The poor choice of word has Artoria ducking as the poor cactus goes flying over her head. It crashes on the clean floor. Morgan looks for something else to throw. "Have you gone mad!"

"You have no OBLIGATION," Morgan hits her with a pillow. "You don't need to pay child support either or fear them ever wanting to meet you. I'll tell them they were sperm donation or something. Is that all? Get out."

"Listen to me!" Artoria raises her voice to take command of the room and Morgan stops for a moment. "Listen," Artoria quiets. She shouldn't yell. She's not certain but screaming is probably not something that should be directed at a pregnant woman no matter how much this specific woman is driving Artoria up the walls.

"Do you even want to be a father?" Morgan asks softly and with vulnerability in her eyes.

"I-" she hesitates. Does she? It's not like she has a decision here. Her whole life has been geared for her career, having a child is something she never pictured she'd have a chance to do. Regardless of her feelings there was no way she was going to let Morgan do this by herself. "I never thought about it but-"

She dodges the incoming projectile and the mug crashes on the floor.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Wait."

Evidently, Morgan is in no mood to speak with her. Artoria was not the kind of person that would run away from a battle but staying would not be beneficial for her and a temporary retreat to gather her wits is what she needed. "This conversation isn't over," Artoria says with steel in her voice and walks out.

After a few minutes of breathing unevenly Morgan registers what happened and breaks down crying. "Asshole," she sniffles.

Artoria drives to her boxing gym to release steam. As if to torment her the radio speakers are playing Take Me To Church, Morgan's favorite song. Some of her men dare to approach her when she's doing her stretches and they're given curt responses. It's not every day they see her in a foul mood and they're shaking in the background as she pummels the punching bag. Even Bedivere can't get her to talk and they start wondering if they should call her brother or Merlin.

It's Lancelot that has her slowly wind down as they fight in the ring. When he asks her what's wrong, he doesn't expect an answer, but he gets it.

"The mother of my child despises me and threw my cactus," she says with such sadness he's caught off guard, not moving in time to evade her blow to his head, he's knocked out cold.

When he wakes up, he's in the hospital and his crew, his captain, and his wife are staring at him with concern.

"Captain?" he whispers and blinks the spots from his eyes.

"Lancelot forgive me. I should've held back. Someone call the doctor. He's woken up. How are you feeling?"

"Captain."

"Yes. What is it?"

He grasps her hand and squeezes it. "You're a father," he says with disbelief.

"I know. I'm surprised too," she smiles and squeezes back.

"Ah. That's a relief," Vivian, the head of the hospital, comes into the view. "I had my suspicions but I'm glad it's someone with a decent character. Please clear the room while I see if there's any damage. I'll speak with you later Artoria."

Everyone goes to the waiting room and give their congratulations to Artoria, but it becomes clear by the furrow of her eyebrows that something wasn't right. They wheedle her into talking. After recounting what had occurred earlier to her companions, they give her the helpful insight at how terrible Artoria's approach had been.

"She has complicated feelings of her father since she never really knew him," Gawain says. "You could've sounded more excited over the baby."

"I was surprised," Artoria defends herself. "And I wanted her to know I would be willing to help with anything she needed."

"You were too focused on fulfilling your duty to the baby that you neglected her. You never courted her properly and now she thinks you pity her," Guinevere shakes her head.

"Women are very sensitive. If you keep this up, you'll only get to see your kid on the weekends and some holidays," Tristan says helpfully.

"I thought women liked it when the father takes responsibility," Artoria sighs and takes a seat on the hospital chair.

"No woman wants to be bound to someone that doesn't love or care for them," Guinevere says gently. "If I may be frank what kind of relationship were you two in before this?"

The blond purses her lips and speaks only with her hands. The men nod in understanding and Guinevere gives the captain a reproachful look.

"We never spoke about delving deeper. We're busy people," Artoria's says, almost pouting.

"And now there's no foundation of trust. That's especially critical now that you have a child together."

Artoria is starting to sweat at all her blunders.

"Has she forgiven you for arresting her?" Bedivere asks.

Artoria lets out a sound of frustration that surprises them all. Looks like the stress was getting to their strong captain. "What should I do? I've never been in a situation like this," she asks for guidance.

"Don't look down captain," Gareth sits next to her. "She wouldn't have tried killing our dear Guinevere if she wasn't crazy about you. Go buy flowers, chocolate, a gift card from her favorite store and see how much favor you can gain."

"And remember she's as overwhelmed at the situation as you. Try to be a peace of mind than a source of anxiety," Bedivere adds.

Lancelot is let go and Artoria stays longer to speak with Vivian. The only other person besides Morgause that Morgan respects. They sit in her office and Artoria is in the odd position of not being in the position of power. Vivian has someone bring them tea and then they get down to business.

"What are your intentions?"

"To provide support for her and the child," she's sure about that at least.

"She's hardheaded. What if she doesn't want your help?"

She picks up her tea and tries to mask her worry. "Get someone to convince her. Even if she doesn't want or need me, I won't have it said I didn't try for the child's sake. But I would like for us to be allies."

"Do you plan to marry?"

The tea scorches her tongue but Artoria doesn't let it show. She ponders the question for a moment and tries to picture it. "Morgan is banned from entering any church in the continent," she says with a faint smile. "However, I'm not against the idea. I wouldn't like for the baby to be mocked or bullied for that," she thinks of her own childhood and grimaces. It wouldn't hurt her career and Morgan has been possessive of her even when they weren't having sex with each other. The last time they were together she had shown obvious relief at Artoria's faithfulness. A ring would be the next best thing after a collar to show Morgan's ownership. Maybe it'll stop her from asking Artoria to wear a collar outside of sex. "We'll see in the future. I need to convince her I'll be there for her and the child first."

Vivian smiles and sips her tea. "I agree. I have heard her complaining to the nurses about your distant nature," Artoria cringes. "But she does speak of you with a touch of affection when she's not recounting sex stories," Artoria stiffens, no wonder the staff giggle at her direction sometimes. "A word of advice. Women don't need perfection. They want effort."

"I understand."

She returns to work, does her job, finishes her paperwork with Bedivere's assistance and informs her men she won't be available tomorrow and that the lieutenant is in charge. They wish her good luck.

Dinner is Peruvian and when the delivery boy arrives with her food, she can't help but ask about his father. Seeing the nice tip, the boy does admit his father isn't in the picture and he has half-siblings all over the country. When asked if he has any resentment towards his father the boy tries masking his expression and confesses to lingering resentment.

She pokes at her food and chews. Knowing Morgan, she can expect an angry teenager confronting her in the future demanding to know why Artoria had abandoned them.

In her warm shower she tries to relax and remembers Morgan's outfit from earlier, her rod stands to attention. Her hand twitches, should she switch the water to cold or take care of herself. If she is to speak to Morgan tomorrow, she needs to have a clear head, her fingers wrap around her member. Eyes closed she pictures Morgan standing in front of her, teasing smile on her face and wearing a skintight outfit. She'd laugh at her predicament, kiss and nip at her jaw. Nails would dig into her skin leaving angry marks as she kisses her chest.

She'd ask if she wanted her mouth or her hand and Artoria would beg for both. At her honesty Morgan would reward her with soft smile and an equally soft kiss before getting on her knees. A tongue would run over cock, a test to her control, and then Morgan would take in the tip. Artoria's hand would curl into a fist to stop herself from grabbing Morgan's hair as she slowly takes in more. She'd take her time and antagonize Artoria until she begs for her to keep going.

High on her victory she'd take her all in and Artoria's hold being would have to hold still as Morgan worked her throat. Then she'd pull out and bob her head, nails digging into her ass until she'd yelp and cum in her throat. She'd swallow all of it and tell Artoria she did good.

Artoria shudders and opens her eyes, she dirtied the walls. When her legs don't feel wobbly, she turns the water hose and cleans the walls. Her shower could fit two people, she notes. Morgan would need help.

She pictures helping a pregnant Morgan wash her back and feels her cock stir at the image. "No," she glares down. "You have to behave."

Sleep is suspended until she's finished reading a few articles on pregnancy and the role of the father. Her own upbringings were unusual, and she wanted to do a good job. Most of her highlights were about being an attentive, useful, caring father and partner. It was important to be emotionally and physically there for mother and child. Immediately, she tweaks her work schedule and then goes to bed. Her priorities now were her job and family, the order of it will depend on the day.

Refreshed and hopeful, she buys Morgan a fish, a bag of Reece's cup, a gift card for the place she gets her shoes, and a wild rose and honeysuckle flower. At Bedivere's recommendation she wears casual clothes, this isn't a business meeting.

"It's okay to be vulnerable! And it sends a message on how this isn't work for you," Bedivere says through the phone. "We're rooting for you captain!"

She rings the bell, feeling more nervous than when she was in the middle of two gangs shooting at each other. The home was big, children would have fun exploring it, but it'd be troublesome to locate them if they're hiding. What if they cry in their crib and Morgan can't hear because she's in her study? A baby monitor would be useful.

Morgan opens the door wearing nothing but a bath robe that was far too short and revealing. Artoria regrets wearing tight pants.

"I can't tell if you have the best timing or not," Morgan looks at her critically. "You just missed your nurses. I'd avoid getting injured since they left upset."

That's good to know. She'll have to clear things up with them and send a fruit basket. "This is for you," she hands the items over hoping her olive branch will be accepted.

"A fish?"

"You did destroy the cactus."

"I'll have to buy a tank. Maybe a little castle," Morgan looks pleased with the presents and Artoria fidgets at the front door. "Come in before my neighbors start to gawk."

The mess from yesterday was cleaned. Morgan shuts the door behind them and leads her to the kitchen table. It doesn't seem she's at all uncomfortable wearing only a bathrobe but Artoria shifts in her chair as she tries fighting back arousal. Morgan's arms were crossed, and she was eyeing Artoria like a peculiar math problem.

"I was a bit emotional last time, I admit. Let me be concise. Your aid is unnecessary and unwanted."

"Be that as it may I-" she bites her tongue and tries to be more sentimental as the others recommended. "I want to help you and the baby."

"There's no point in you helping. You get nothing out of it. Moreover, a child will only take your time from work," she reasons like this is a debate.

"True but the job will still be there and be the same. I've already divided up my time to make room for you and the baby."

Eyes widen at the unexpected answer then narrow. "Let me be blunt. I don't want you here." Oh. Artoria looks away for a second to collect herself. Seeing the hurt she's caused Morgan winces.

"I know I'm not the ideal choice but-"

"No. I spoke harshly. What I mean to say is I don't want to get used to your presence and then see you leave. Fathers always leave and spawn other children with a mistress or disappear altogether. Even Lancelot, head over heels with that woman, has a bastard child. I would not set myself up or my child for disappointment," she says firmly and places her hands on the table.

"You won't even give me an opportunity to prove myself?"

She snorts and shakes her head. "No. This isn't up for negotiation."

Now it's Artoria that leans over the table. "I know about the operation room in the basement," as expected Morgan stiffens. "Let's negotiate."

Her mouth drops at the open blackmail, but she shuts it and glares. Artoria relaxes on her chair and crosses her arms this time, face set with determination to win this. Morgan takes out a piece of paper and pencil. "Fine. Let's hear your demands."

"I want a chance to help."

She nods, "You can babysit in the weekends. You have those days off. When they're older pick them up fr-"

"No."

The response almost makes Morgan snap her pencil in two. "Excuse me."

She taps on the table. "Now. As of now I want to be involved. With you and the baby."

The silver haired woman stares with disbelief. "Now? It's not even a baby right now. It's in the process. There's nothing to be involved in. And what is it that you would even do? I'm the one doing all the work."

That's a good question. She shows Morgan the articles she read last night. "I could go buy what you're craving. Help you wash. Help with the chores. Cuddle? It says here cuddling and hugs are good for stress relief."

Morgan shakes her head. "That's not going to work. You live thirty minutes away. You have your own apartment to maintain. And we don't cuddle, much less hug."

Oh. "Then tell me what you need, and I'll do that," she says and Morgan laughs. "I'm serious.

"That's-" she hesitates, "that's actually what I do need. All the things you listed sound very nice but impossible. I've already spoken with my friends and I have plenty of guest rooms for them to stay in and they can help. My aunt has even offered the services of her children. I plan to put Agravain to work."

"It's great that everyone is willing to help but I'm the father. I helped at the beginning and I should be the one doing the work."

Morgan lifts up a finger. "You caused this to begin with. What do you mean helped! We wouldn't be in this situation if you had only worn a condom."

"You said we didn't need one and I trusted your word."

"I was horny!" she laughs. "I gave you the privilege of not using one where I forced all my other lovers too do so, but you could've saved me the trouble of taking a pill once in a while."

"That's...something I should've considered. I'm sorry. Why was I the only one who didn't need to use one?" Artoria asks curious.

"That's none of your business," Morgan averts her eyes, and her cheeks turn pink.

Brushed off but not deterred Artoria says, "give me a guest room."

"What?"

"A guest room. I'll stay through your whole pregnancy." Yes. That seemed like the best outcome. She'll be nearby and be of use.

"Artoria. Not that I don't appreciate your help and blackmail but having a child means no longer having a life. You can't go out to drink with your buddies anymore because you'll be changing diapers, and you have less time to dedicate to your job. I won't chain you down," there's a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"It's not a chain. I want to be here...if you'll allow it," she says the last part quietly and Morgan bites her bottom lip.

She writes Artoria's demands on the paper and finds them agreeable. "Fine but I have demands of my own." The captain almost lets out a relieved sigh but sits straight and nods. This isn't over yet. "One, this is my house. Two, you don't mess with my business," Artoria opens her mouth but Morgan raises her hand. "I know. I can't have that here with a baby and a cop under my roof. Believe me I know."

"I don't want you in danger either," Artoria admits and again startles Morgan with the revelation. She needs to show she cares more.

"Three, by the time the baby is supposed to be born you have to either be fully committed or leave."

"I'm committing," no question about it.

"And what about lovers?"

Artoria blinks. "What about them?"

"I'll castrate you. I don't want your attention divided up further."

"Funny," Artoria says through a clenched jaw. "You're the one that always parades your lovers to me."

For some reason Morgan smirks at her reaction and leans on the table where Artoria can see her cleavage. "Fine. I won't bring anyone home if you don't. That involves going to the homes of others. And kissing." Artoria has no qualms with that but is Morgan asking for monogamy? "Be warned. My libido won't change even if I am pregnant. I hope you don't find pregnant women repugnant."

"I've always found you beautiful but just to be clear are we dating?"

The pencil does snap this time as Morgan flounders and turns red. "No. Of course not. I'm just using you. I don't want to go through the trouble of explaining to someone why I'm pregnant and living with the father and not getting any. Okay? I only need you to satisfy my needs."

She's too disappointed at the rejection on dating for her cock to feel glad that they're officially lovers again. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Do you have anything else to say?"

Artoria does think of something else. "I want to go on dates."

"I just told you we're not dating," Morgan bites.

"Friend dates," Artoria clarifies. "We've never spent time with each other outside of bed. We should try having fun together since we'll have to do activities when they're older."

"Like?"

Think, think, think! "Going to the zoo. The fair. Family activities."

There's a crack in Morgan's composure and she smiles lightly. "You may have a point. We can go on friendly dates. If that's all. Let's sign. If we don't find this partnership successful, we'll find something else or nothing at all."

The captain nods, certain that this will work. Both women are the type to work hard on their objectives and now they have a shared goal.

They sign their names on the paper. She blows on the ink and puts it in a folder. "Let's see how long we last before we kill each other," she leans back on her chair and studies Artoria. "Be honest with me. Were you an ugly baby?"

What kind of question...should she be offended? "What?"

"You're far too handsome and good looking. I can only assume you were unfortunately ugly as a baby or child." Artoria shakes her head, maybe she's bias but she doesn't think she was a horrid sight. "I'm going to want to see your baby picture at some point if you have any."

"I don't." They stare at each other and Morgan has a look full of doubt and suspicion. "It's not my fault."

"Right," Morgan doesn't believe her. "Is there somewhere you need to be right now?"

"No. I'm free for the day."

"Let me show you something," she takes Artoria's hand, they go upstairs to her room and Artoria isn't expecting the mess. Baby books, fruits, drinks, and papers littered the floor. On the whiteboard was a web diagram. She motions for Artoria to sit on the edge on the bed and then she points to the board. "The girls were very excited after they were finished being angry at you. Here's the best ivy league schools, jobs, hobbies, and sports that can set them up for the future. I guess as the father you can have some input."

"Yes, what if they want to follow in my footsteps?" Artoria asks and smiles at the Morgan's offended expression.

"I'm not spending time and energy for my offspring to be a cop. That's for someone that barely passed high school."

"You mean secondary? And why is the crown on the board? You want them to marry royalty."

"That or if enough people die, they can inherit the crown, or simply overthrow the current monarch."

"Morgan."

"It can happen! If they inherit my brains and your strength, it's possible. And obviously they'll be better looking than the current royals."

Artoria listens to Morgan scheme for half an hour. It's cute how she thinks she can get away with it. There are some pamphlets on the bed, information on top schools but there are books too. She picks up a book expecting it to be about pregnancy but it's a book on animal training and positive reinforcement. She didn't peg Morgan as a dog person.

She's shown the baby's room and they disagree on what color should the wall be. She's partially distracted, Morgan has yet to put some clothes on. As if reading her thoughts Morgan reaches behind her head and pulls her down for a kiss. She lets Morgan pin her against the wall, unlike last time Morgan isn't wearing tall heals and Artoria feels her neck starting to hurt from craning down.

"Are you on your tip-toes?" Artoria teases and the smile on Morgan's face is menacing. "I'm sorry."

Too late. Morgan bites hard on her lip enough to cut and for her to taste her blood. "Do you have work tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"I keep telling you to buy turtlenecks," she sighs and drags Artoria to her bed.

She's pushed onto the bed and Morgan straddles her, eyes gleaming with devilish delight. Shirt goes over her head and her sports bra gets thrown somewhere. Morgan starts by sweetly kissing the cut on her lip, hands squeezing the muscles of her back. Greedy fingers pull at the white bathrobe, but Morgan holds her hands still, she grinds down on her lap and Artoria gasps.

"Good girl. That's what I like to hear," Morgan relishes in leaving lip-stick stains and scattered hickey's all over her pale chest. She removes her pants and smirks at the erection she finds. Nails ghost over it and Artoria gives into her frustration and tears the bathrobe off Morgan. "Hey," Morgan's laughter turns to moans when lips latch onto her nipple and knead the other. A hand reaches between their bodies, Morgan releases her dick from the confines of her boxer shorts.

Knowing Morgan isn't going to give unless she does, she squeezes Morgan's ass and lies down on the bed, patting the spots besides her head.

"Oh, now I can sit on you," Morgan says with an amused smile.

She positions herself over Artoria's head and she licks her lips at the sight of her shining thighs. Morgan slowly lowers herself and shudders as she feels Artoria run her tongue over her inner thighs. She turns her head back to the prize, more of Morgan's taste as she takes the folds inside her mouth, sucking and pushing her tongue inside her warm and slick vagina. The muscles tighten around her tongue, she deftly twirls and curls her tongue against the soft wall.

Her stomach tenses at Morgan's light touch and she feels her lean down. Her rhythm is broken when she feels Morgan's tongue slide over her length and playfully blows on the tip like it's a candle. Her breathing becomes uneven as Morgan takes a firm grasp and feels it pulse in her hand. She would be embarrassed at her body's obvious reaction if it weren't for the fact Morgan loved to see her like this.

There's no resistance as she slips two fingers inside Morgan, and she fervently tries to clean the mess Morgan is making. Most of it is going inside her mouth but she doesn't mind taking a shower to get the stickiness off her hair. She lets out a squeak as Morgan takes her entirely in one swoop, her throat contracts in her effort not to laugh at the sound Artoria made. Her cock is buried deep inside, waves of pleasure wreck her body as Morgan bobs her head and strokes it with her tongue.

She doubles her efforts in getting Morgan to orgasm first. Three fingers thrust and curl inside her, Artoria flickers her tongue over the hood. Her actions cause Morgan to rock against her face, it's more than drips hitting her face and Artoria torments her throbbing clit. It leaves Artoria flushed and high with satisfaction until Morgan thinks she's having too much fun and digs her nails into her skin, she bucks into her throat, grabs her hips to pull down and sucks hard on her clit.

Morgan moans, the vibrations setting off her own orgasm and she shoots inside her throat. Overwhelmed by the sensation she gets off Artoria, wipes her lips, and sits on her lap with a content smile.

"Your face is wet," Morgan says with mirth. Instead of a good job kiss Artoria has her face cleaned by Morgan's discarded bathrobe.

"Isn't that my blue coat?" she points at the piece of clothing over her chair.

"Our blue coat," Morgan swiftly corrects her. "Can you go again?" she asks cupping her cheek.

"Yes. Inside you this time."

"Do I get a please?"

Artoria glares at her but her lust overrides her pride. "Please."

Smirking, Morgan grasps her dick and sinks it inside. Artoria gasps as her cock is swallowed by the tight passage and Morgan cries out. She takes a handful of Artoria's hair and kisses her passionately. They groan into the kiss, she's hanging onto Artoria's shoulder as the woman thrusts deeper inside her coaxing cunt.

"More," Morgan whispers against her lips. She wants to be closer. She sinks deeper and Artoria ruts inside her, hips slamming and Morgan groaning encouraging words inside her ear.

Her dick hits at Morgan's sensitive walls, sounds of squelching, the bed shaking, and her own thumping heart deafens Artoria as she chases after her climax. She growls at Morgan for dragging her nails across her back and causing cuts, she retaliates by latching her teeth into the flawless skin of her shoulder. She hears a mix of hissing and moaning by Morgan as she continues to ride her.

She picks Morgan up and flips their positions on the bed, extending her legs to a V, and ramming into her as hard as possible. She was close. Morgan's hand darts down to play with her clit, she has an obscene grin on her face as she eggs Artoria into cuming by clenching around her.

Not wanting to lose Artoria bites and tugs at her nipple with her teeth, the pain and pleasure sending Morgan over the edge first. Her walls flutter around Artoria's shaft and she holds on a minute longer until she collides with her own orgasm, her seed spilling inside her lover.

They pant and hold on to each other until the stars clear from their sights. Artoria squirms higher and sucks Morgan's neck to leave more marks.

"You're heavy," Morgan complains but she has her arms wrapped around Artoria. "Ow. My boob. How hard did you bite me?"

"Uhm," Artoria was kind of lost in the moment. "Not too hard, I think."

She runs her hand across Artoria's back and the other woman winces. "I'll clean your back when I feel my legs can function," Morgan says and kisses her forehead.

A few minutes later and Morgan has finished wiping their wounds. Morgan is feeling playful but before she starts toying with Artoria they should have dinner.

"Now that I'm pregnant I don't have to watch what I eat. Hungry?"

"Famished," Artoria says kissing her lover's body.

"I'll order us food," she rummages through her drawer and finds the menus of her favorite places to eat. Usually she only goes to these places on a date or as a treat but now she can have it whenever she wants. She selects one menu and browses its meals.

"Morgan. What are you looking at?"

She hides the menu from Artoria's sight and avoids her gaze. "Nothing."

A brief struggle and she has Morgan beneath her and an Indian menu in hand. "You can't have spicy food while you're pregnant."

"I'll suffer tomorrow. I burnt too many calories and am eating for two," Morgan hisses and tries escaping from under Artoria. It was a pointless battle since Artoria was trained to restrain criminals.

"We'll order from Knights Burgers."

Tears prick Morgan's eyes. "Already policing what I eat. I'll have their chicken sliced salad."

"Just that?" Artoria asks with a frown and has yet to remove herself from on top of Morgan. "It's nutritious but not enough. We should get you a bowl of fruit, tofu, salmon-"

"Honey-"

"We can get you honey. Do you want toast too?"

"No. Artoria that's way too much."

She doesn't listen and Morgan eats what she can. The rest Artoria has no problem in devouring, the black hole that is her stomach. Miraculously, Morgan doesn't throw up her salad in the morning. Artoria has to rush to her apartment to get dressed but Morgan holds her for a second and leaves a kiss stain on her cheek.

She's almost late for the morning briefing everyone is staring at her but there's an intensity in their eyes she's not used to this early. Sure, they're attentive but never overly interested. She glances at her tie but it's not crooked, she took a shower and Morgan didn't leave any obvious marks.

"Captain! How did it go?" Lancelot gets the nerve to ask.

"Why even ask that question. Look at her face. She got laid," Dinadan yells and is almost strangled by Galehaut.

Artoria clears her throat and everyone leans over their desks, "she's letting me be a part of the baby's life."

Everyone can barely contain their cheers. Kay pats his sibling on their back and Artoria's face barely twitches at the pain that flares on that spot.

"That's great news. Are you two together now? Should we expect her at the barbeques?"

That's a puzzling question. Morgan was frank about not wanting to date but they're parents and they're sexually together. "Kind of. I think she'll want to go if there's delicious food involved."

"Hang in there captain," Lancelot says.

"Let's get back to work," Artoria says trying to keep a straight face. "Our undercover agents have heard talk about Vortigern stocking in firearms and making friends with those involved in the black market. Go find out what you can."

She heads to her office and Bedivere follows. They spend most of the day reviewing documents and making decisions. During lunch Artoria asks her crew if pregnant women like sweets and they give different statements on their wife's cravings. Artoria calls Morgan and asks if she wants Artoria to bring her a slice of chocolate cake and she hears beeping in the background and another person's voice, a girl asking if she needs her to hold the phone. Morgan responds through what Artoria assumes is a mask because her voice is muffled and tells her not to show up in the middle of the day. Looks like she's in the middle of a surgery. She hangs up and Artoria awkwardly decides to let Morgan be for now.

They don't suddenly change their whole lifestyle. For almost two weeks Artoria is treated like a sex slave and then a body pillow to cuddle with. She doesn't mind. It's fun to see what Morgan comes up with and cuddling after is a bonus but she has to leave straight to her apartment in the morning and is only permitted to enter Morgan's home in the evening. Merlin suggests its best to start with what they're used to and warm up to the next stage. She suspects Morgan is simply moving her operation room to another location. Last time she snuck around most of the equipment was missing.

One night she's violently awoken by the sound of throwing up and she's on her feet in seconds running to the bathroom. Morgan is hunched over the toilet, Artoria holds her hair and massages her shoulders through the process. When it's over Morgan flushes the toilet and groans to the sink.

Washing her teeth makes her feel slightly better but having Artoria behind her buzzing with energy is taxing her nerves.

"Please leave."

Her lover freezes.

"To bed I mean. Not leave the house," she clarifies after catching a glimpse of her distraught expression. Artoria gives Morgan her space and waits on the bed. Morgan splashes water on her face and realizes how long she's going to have to endure this. She strips from her pajamas, feeling dirty in them, and leaves it in the bathroom.

"I seriously hate you right now," she crawls to bed and in the dark fits herself next to Artoria.

"Sorry."

"You should be. This is your fault. Pick the guest room you want to leave your clothes in. My things don't fit you," she pokes Artoria's chest. "And I'll definitely get vomit on you at least once."

She's too miserable after throwing up to get any sleep or eat anything for breakfast. Artoria slowly gets ready for work and keeps glancing at Morgan lying on the bed.

"Do you want me to stay today?"

"No. I have things to do and I can't have a cop looking over my shoulder," she playfully taps Artoria's nose. "Here, let me help you with your hair." She sits and tries acting like she's not affected by her morning sickness. She brushes through Artoria's long golden hair and fixes it to a crown bun. What bothers her is the single piece of hair sticking up like an antenna. She presses it down with her hand, but it returns to place. "...should I buy gel? I guess it's cute," she kisses the back of Artoria's neck. "Have a terrible day at work without me there."

"I'll try not to," Artoria turns her head and pecks her lips.

"Get all your work done. Tomorrow is Saturday and I want to go out without the risk of you getting called to your office."

She sees the surprise in Artoria's face. "Go out with me?"

"I won't look like a loser doing something by myself."

Thoughts of their friend date distract her at work. She signs the wrong documents and stares blankly at reports. She tries formulating a plan but she's not sure what the protocol is for going out with her lover/mother of her child/ roommate who she is not supposed to be romantic with. She looks for the guys that have the most experience in dealing with women and asks them for advice. "I'm going on a friend date with Morgan on Saturday. Do I need to bring anything?"

"You're taking your woman on a friend date?" Tristan asks and Gawain leaves the room.

Artoria shrugs helplessly. "I need sound advice not silent judgement over my courting skills."

"Bring your wallet. Bring a happy attitude. Don't dress like a bum. And bring a plan B if location A doesn't work out. That should be enough," Lancelot suggests.

"This is why you're my favorite," Artoria says despite everyone's cries of protest.

She goes back to her office, closes the window blinds, and spins on her seat feeling a bit giddy. Privately, in her own thoughts, she rather likes doing non-work related things. Spending time with her lover and getting to touch her stomach where their child was forming did make her heart warm. It's nice to have a life outside work. She can't help but feel happy and hopeful over the future. Getting kissed goodbye when she goes to work and getting to play with the baby.

She skids the chair to a stop. "I'm a father," her voice trembles with terror. Oh no. Her world suddenly becomes much more smaller and dangerous as she realizes that she's no longer only responsible for the safety of a community but the well-being and happiness of a specific individual and if anything happened to that creature Morgan would wring her neck.

"Is it possible to kill a fetus during rough sex," Artoria mumbles at the same time Bedivere opens the door with more paperwork. "Oh, Bedivere."

"I'm sorry. I'll come back later," his face is pale and he hastily leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add a third chapter. The thought of lancer artoria wearing a baby carrier and Morgan using those funny toddler leashes on Mordred is consuming all my brain cells. Hope you enjoyed the story :)


	3. The weekend

Despite knowing each other for years Morgan and Artoria never understood the other. At first sight the doctor thought the rookie cop was good looking and wouldn't get into too much trouble. Then she got a parking ticket by said cop and Merlin laughed at her for days. Then the stoic blond would come in every week with a different injury: a broken wrist, a broken bone, stab wounds, gunshots, a dog bite, and Morgan knew this person was going to be one of those patients.

"Hi there handsome. You've been difficult with my nurses. Would you do me the favor of staying in bed and not undo my stitches," the doctor says sweetly and bats her eyes.

The cop frowns and sits up much to her chagrin. "Give them my apologies but I have to speak with the suspect on where the children are."

"Sure...after you're finished healing," Morgan says through a forced smile. "Can I get you anything? A granola bar? Morphine?" A punch to the face.

"A wheelchair will do."

Morgan takes calming breaths. This is why she prefers working on patients when they're high on drugs.

"Certainly," she says, looking into vibrant green eyes and gently pushes the officer's shoulder. "Lie down for a moment and I'll have a nurse bring one for you." She looks away and gestures to one of them. The cop follows her line of sight to the nurse and Morgan takes the chance to handcuff them to the bed.

"What!" the chain rattles.

"I know. That was treacherous of me," from her white coat she pulls out duct tape. "No hard feelings."

There were hard feelings. She thought she won and was speaking to another doctor when she heard a thud and the nurses panicked pleading. When she goes to look the bed is vertical and Artoria is hopping to the door. In her whole career she's never seen such absurd strength and stupidity.

Her stitches were messed up too and Morgan had to start all over again.

After that it was a bitter battle as they constantly disagreed and challenged the other. Neither respected the others authority and at times Morgan would pull at the bandages too tightly and Artoria would jump from the hospital bed and walk out with an emotionless thank you.

Her god complex could only take so much abuse. She especially hated it that everyone else in the hospital was charmed by the rookie cop good looks.

Their breakthrough came when the cop came in severely injured and Morgan had to perform a four-hour surgery. She swore that was the last time she'd help, next time they could bleed all over the place. A few days later she's not surprised to see Artoria walking in the hallways, but what does surprise her is their fidgeting.

"Here. For all the trouble I caused...and thank you for saving my life," Artoria gives her the flowers. She grudgingly admits to herself that Artoria is tolerable at best.

No longer did the cop try to break free but would stay in bed until Morgan concluded she could recover at home, and sometimes Morgan would linger, and they would speak to each other. The nurses and doctors' strangely notice how after every one of Artoria's appointments a delivery boy would drop of flowers to Morgan a day later, odder still was Morgan taking care of the plants. Occasionally, Morgan would get teased on missing Artoria or Artoria would ask and the nurses would giggle and say Morgan was on her break.

Things should've taken its natural course, and Morgan was working up the courage to ask for a date when on her lunch break with her friends she finds the young officer leaning on her bike and speaking with a beautiful brunette woman. Artoria was smiling.

"They look close," Morgan says in a dull voice.

"Wow. You're going to let your man be snatched away like that?" one of her friends asks.

It's not like Morgan has a claim. A crush is a crush. Yet envy stirred inside her even as she turned around and walked the other way. Reading Morgan's mood, Vivian assigns another doctor to Artoria. The staff, interns, and Merlin carefully dance around a broody doctor and a bewildered officer.

Out of concern they decide to meddle and set them up. Like the good friends they are they bully Morgan into going out to a lake on a beautiful night for a picnic. They take two cars, one being Morgan's and the other Melin's. In Merlin's car they already called Artoria and made up a story. Morgan stands around for a whole minute trying to figure out why her gas tank is empty when she hears the swerving of a car and them leaving her there.

"What the fuck," Morgan whispers and checks her phone.

There are many sorry texts from her friends and them promising this it's for her own good. Ten minutes later and another car stops besides her. It's Artoria and Morgan might've preferred Hannibal or any other psychopath than this player.

"I got a call from Merlin saying you were stranded," Artoria loops over to Morgan. "Are you okay?"

Morgan remember the soft smile.

The first time they had sex was that night, Morgan rode her long and hard. Her body shuddered with satisfaction with every moan and whimper she dragged out of her. If Morgan couldn't claim her heart at least she could try her body. In the morning they saw the grass stains on their clothes, the teeth marks and the scratches they left on each other's skin and Morgan thought she'd be okay with the physical branding.

It was years of casually hooking up until Artoria knocked her up.

Their dating phase would have to be a test and speed run. Friendly dates without the risk of someone escaping through the restroom window. She has a few ideas in mind.

For their Saturday date Morgan takes her to a medieval fair. She's been planning on taking Artoria since she discovered Artoria's secret collection of Medieval novellas. It's not raining, it's clear skies and the fair was buzzling with people wearing gowns, robes, skirts, and jeans. There were bards and performers and a shop to rent costumes.

"One jester and queen costume," Morgan says to the worker.

"What she means to say is one witch and king outfit."

The shop keeper takes a good look at the handsome couple and brings out matching princess gown and prince clothes. They change into them, fold their things into a locker, and head inside. First thing Artoria does is look for the food stalls, she offers a giant turkey leg to Morgan who is normally disgusted by greasy food, but her pregnancy has her rethinking her tastes in things.

They nearest game is archery for five dollars. The game involves releasing balloons and having to shoot them down. One successful shot and the archer gets a small stuffed animal, two and they receive a medium sized dragon toy, three and they can keep the bow. They move to their spots and pull back the string, the lines are snipped. Morgan carefully aims and pops one, then another, and misses the third. She has a self-satisfied smirk and looks over to Artoria, lips drawn in a firm line. She missed all of them.

"How can you use guns and rifles but not a bow and arrow?" Morgan squeezes her bicep. "Is this all for show?" The stall guy gives Morgan her prize, a red dragon. "Does this come in black?" she asks, he shakes his head no.

"The mechanics are entirely different," Artoria huffs.

"I agree. It takes more skill to shoot an arrow than pull a trigger," she says. "Here. We can share the toy."

Artoria fails to give up and takes out another five-dollar bill.

She fails again. In utter frustration Artoria picks up a rock and flings it at the balloon, to everyone's surprise it pops.

"That...I guess that counts," the guy says and gives Artoria the small lion plush.

She shows it off to her lover. "Very impressive," Morgan says with a twinkle in her eye and Artoria smiles. It catches Morgan off guard, Artoria rarely smiles in public. This friendly date isn't going half bad.

She's much better at ax throwing and manages to hit the target every time. Morgan throws with all her strength, but the ax bounces off the wooden wall. As if to show off Artoria takes several steps back and throws, hitting Morgan's target. People politely clap and Morgan gives her the middle finger. She wins a bagpipe.

"We could give it to Merlin," Morgan says.

"Or I could learn to play it," Artoria takes a deep breath but is stopped by Morgan.

"I'm already carrying your child. My vagina will never be the same. Don't destroy my ear drums too. We're giving it to Merlin."

They move on to the next attraction which is a baby pig pen. Funny how baby animals are always cute but the same can't be said of human babies. They pet the animals and feed them food. The little creatures make squealing noises and wiggle adorably at being petted.

"Aw, I was wrong to call a cop a pig. You're far too cute," Morgan coos at the babies.

"And tasty," Artoria unnecessarily adds and Morgan glares at her.

After washing their hands, they go to the stadium for the jousting tournament. They find seats high up and Artoria gasps at the sight of the giant horses. First a heavy man wearing a crown parades through the circle, and then a beautiful woman wearing a tiara. They take a seat in their thrones and summon the jester. A funny looking man wearing tiny bells comes in riding a donkey.

Artoria isn't interested and turns to Morgan. "I'm going to get food. Do you want anything?"

"I'll have what you're having," she laughs as the jester almost sets his hat on fire.

Due to the good weather there was a great amount of people in the fair and yet Artoria catches sight of her brother Kay ordering a mug of mead. And not only him there's Liutenant Gawain leaning over a table and flirting with a woman. Over in the corner is detective Agravain playing cards and winning. The chances of meeting them here on a Saturday? This was no coincidence. She grabs all three men and demands to know what they're doing.

"Sir, we were worried and wanted to check in on how you were doing?" Agravain explains.

"I'm doing fine. You can go," Artoria sighs, she's less upset now that she knows their reasons for snooping. She's not even going to ask how they knew she was here.

"Nah. I'm enjoying myself!" Kay says after gulping his drink.

"Just-" she gestures at them, "stay out of sight. Please."

"Copy that!" Gawain salutes her and she goes to order her food.

It's a big park. Surely the chances of stumbling on each other is minimal.

She comes back in time to see the jousting. Morgan gives her a look when she hands her the meat wrapped in bacon but takes more than a few bites. The war horses are dressed lightly but the men have actual armor and cushion on them. She wants to participate. Riding a horse can't be more difficult than riding a bike and she can hold a long stick no problem.

The horses gallop and the riders point their weapons at each other. They both get hit and crash to the ground. The crowd makes various noises and cheer when the riders get up. Artoria picks up the bagpipe and tries copying the way they held their lances. The following riders have varying degrees of success and triumphs.

When she retires, she'll learn to play the bagpipes and play a sport that involves horses.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Morgan sees the shine in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm going to practice using a lance and riding horses for next year."

The pregnant woman blinks and glances at the losers being carried to the medical tent. "How about polo? Or golf. Or anything else."

"We'll talk about it later."

They get up and continue touring the fair. They play at throwing tomatoes, a test in strength by pulling a sword from a stone, watch a play about a prince fighting a dragon, and try to get out of a castle labyrinth. The last thing on the list is a knight tournament that Artoria signs up for. Morgan isn't sure about letting her do it, but she calms down after seeing the weapons weren't made completely from steel and that the edges were dull.

Artoria didn't think a duel could be that hard. The objective was to land successful blows on her opponent until they couldn't stand.

"Break a leg," Morgan says and kisses her on the cheek before helming put the helmet on.

Having absolutely no technique, Artoria decides to look for the biggest guy and simply swing her sword at his midsection with all her strength. Her bones rattle at the hit but the man slumps to the ground. He's whisked from the field and Artoria thinks brute strength is a good enough strategy. Time to see how far it can get her.

The other knights try to stay away from her line of sight and avoid confrontation but Artoria squares off with every one of them. Morgan plays nurse and winces at every yelp and groan that falls from Artoria's vanquished foes. Bruised ribs, a few broken fingers, a concussion or two. At one-point Artoria smashes her shield against someone's nose and Morgan has to set it right. Maybe she should've told Artoria not to break anyone but judging by the speed in which Artoria is going she's having a good time winning.

Artoria dents her sword against someone's helmet. She takes their sword instead and waves at Morgan who waves back. Her winning streak is challenged when a man Kay's stature steps in her path. She's almost certain its Artoria's brother because they're both radiating savage sibling rivalry. Her opponent is wielding a giant war hammer, it looks incredibly threatening for a prop.

In the crowd she sees Gawain looking amused and Agravain looking concerned, she's a mixture of both. She doesn't want to end this date with a trip to the hospital.

"Second place isn't that bad," Morgan shouts from the sidelines and Artoria points her sword at her opponent. She touches her stomach as the guy swings. "Don't grow up to be reckless and competitive like your daddy."

The guy is huge and has a large reach but Artoria is quick and agile. She manages to duck in time and respond with her own attacks. Every one of her blows hit but the giant isn't fazed by it. Morgan pats her stomach wondering how Artoria is going to defeat him when he has more advantages although they're equal in skill.

"Aim for his head!" Gawain yells and receives a punch from Agravain.

"Show some loyalty!"

"I'd follow him to the ends of the world, but I bet money on Kay. Get his ass, Kay!"

"Lower your voice before the captain fires you," Agravain growls.

There's a betting pool? Morgan decides to be supportive and bet on Artoria.

Artoria ducks from a long arch and smacks her sword against his elbow. She's being careful with her strength since she doesn't want to be sore later. Her opponent has no qualms on using their whole strength and putting all their body weight into each attack. They're both exhausted and drained from taking down everyone else. She had changed her strategy into hurting his joints, she'd win if he couldn't hold his weapon or stand. The adrenaline was fading too.

He rushes at her and she uses his momentum against him, he hits the ground on his back, all the wind escapes his lungs. Artoria pants and holds on to her knees for support.

"Ow," Kay coughs from inside the helmet. "Did you have to use a fancy move like that? This is what I get for trying to help you look good."

She takes her helmet off and sighs at the cool air hitting her face. He was trying to make her look good? How was that supposed to happen when he was aiming to crack her head like a watermelon.

She wins the tournament and receives a ribbon which she gives to Morgan, and a balloon sword. Morgan doesn't think she's ever seen Artoria this happy at causing bodily harm to anyone.

"Did you see me flip him to the ground?" Artoria asks with an exhilarated smile.

"Oh, I saw and heard it too," she chuckles and uses a napkin to clean the sweat from her forehead. "You have a desk job. Will you need ice later?"

"No," Artoria almost scoffs. "I'm only a little tired."

That was enough fun for the day. She's examining her balloon sword when Morgan takes her hand, she looks over to her, but Morgan is avoiding her gaze and there's a blush across her face. This is good right? Handholding is a good sign. She tries to look calm and normal about this.

"I was thinking," Morgan clears her throat. "What do you want the baby to call you? When they can make longer sounds."

"Pa and father are fine," Artoria lightly squeezes her fingers and Morgan nods.

"How about we try calling you daddy in bed tonight," she jokes, the father's face turns crimson.

Artoria wakes up the next morning full of pain. Her muscles ache and Morgan unkindly laughs as she put frozen bags on her limbs. It's Sunday, Artoria is free to lounge in bed but Morgan has a job to go to. The blond wraps her arms over her stomach and doesn't let go even as Morgan tries getting off the bed. As much as she'd like to stay in bed and watch Artoria suffer it's an important client.

"I'll be back soon, and we can go out. In the meanwhile, why don't you speak with your friend Irisviel. She gave birth to a girl last year, didn't she? You can get tips from Emiya." She's let go and Artoria crosses her arms.

"I'd rather not speak to that man. His eyes look like a dead fish."

Morgan laughs and Artoria frowns. "I can't help but find it funny. You two are similar but detest each other."

She winces and holds the bag of ice to her biceps. "We're nothing alike."

"You're not serious," she brushes her hand against Artoria's bangs. "You both strive to make the world a better place and lock your emotions deep inside. Your methods might be different but you're both capable of deceit and chivalry. And now you're both in the father's club." She pinches Artoria's cheek.

"I suppose for you and the child's sake I can try to be around him. Irisviel and Maya sent a message about having play dates."

The doctor glances at the clock and then at her lover. "I'll be back from work soon and we can both go on an errand. How does that sound?"

"Acceptable. I won't hold you here any longer. Don't go commit any crimes against nature or the law."

She makes a sound that isn't promising and Artoria sighs. It's a fifteen-minute walk to the clinic, she gets a ride and eats from her pretzel bag on the way to her clients home instead. She never told Artoria specifically where she was going. The surgery went without a hitch but sometimes things happen during recovery. This is the first time Morgan would be seeing him since the stressful surgery. She sincerely hopes he's more levelheaded and patient than most of her patients.

The Pendragon manor was as beautiful in the day as it was in the evening. Its windows were spotless, its paint looked fresh, and the front yard was a planner's dream. If he dies who gets the property? He doesn't have any offspring and he hates Artoria, his heart won't melt for their kid.

It'll be business as usual. She rings on the doorbell and a servant opens the door.

"I'm here for his check-up."

"This way."

She steps in and the servant closes the door behind her. Security pats her down. The more she looks at the interior the more she thinks she can kiss up to him. Everything inside sparkled like gold. They take the elevator to the third floor; they go down the long hallway and Morgan admires the painting on the ceiling.

The servant knocks on the door and Vortigern's voice is as strong as ever. His room is clean except for all the papers on his king size bed, and there was a machine monitoring his heart rate. He looks a bit pale and slim and Morgan studies his charts. He hasn't lost too much weight, but she'd like for him to regain the weight he lost.

"Long time no see. You're looking like you won a hard-earned battle against the grim reaper," Morgan puts her bag down.

"I can't bounce back as quick as you young people," he chuckles.

"How are you feeling? Any pain? Discomfort?"

"Better. Recovering a little of my energy every day."

She takes out her tools and looks him over. He's breathing easier. His heart rate is beating at a steady rate. There are no bags under his eyes and his complexion could be due to staying indoors...and it being the rainy season. He's taken all his medicine and eats most of his food. His doctor is satisfied.

"If you keep eating well and exercise a bit every day you should be completely recovered in three to six months. And as long as you take care of yourself you could live up to a decade more," she smiles at him. "Take it easy with the physical therapy and you should be good."

"Thank you, doctor. I've been meaning to ask your opinion on this new drug, the blood dragon."

She hates it when patients start talking about miracle cures and going to Mexico. "I've heard about it. Merlin is fighting against the development of the drug for almost three decades now. In court he claimed that results may vary," she chuckles. "It's too difficult to replicate and he destroyed all his research."

"Rumor has it he tested it on two people."

That is interesting. Morgan has been keeping tabs on shady companies trying to copy Merlin's drug with little success since she was a high school student. The sick lab rats did become healthy and stronger but also hostile and aggressive, the rats that didn't became even weaker and died. It'll be a long time before anyone figures out how to do what Merlin did. The animals he tested it on were surely dead by now but a person. What were the effects of the drug after so long?

"Speaking for myself it would be interesting to see the long-term effects but for now I have to suggest against you injecting something possibly dangerous and deadly," Morgan gives her professional opinion. "And Merlin might be an idiot and play god sometimes, but he has his limits too. If he stopped his research it must be because what happened to his human test subject wasn't worth further testing."

"One is unfortunately dead and the other is missing. I've been trying to locate the living specimen. He wouldn't have told you anything about it?"

"No. Trust me I've tried but he's tightlipped over the matter. Not even alcohol can get him to lower his guard. Do tell me how it goes once you've found the person and put them under a microscope," Morgan stands, and he raises his hand.

"May I?" he asks, and Morgan has a terrible game of thrones flashback of the pregnant lady getting brutally stabbed.

"There's barely a bump but go ahead."

He slowly moves his hand, giving her enough time to move away if she wishes. He lightly touches her stomach, and his face is carefully neutral. Her scalpel is in her pocket, she holds her breath.

"If I'm not mistaken it doesn't move until near the end of the second trimester," from the side drawer he pulls something out. "Here, I found this in the attic and thought it would interest you. She was almost week old here before she was given up for adoption if I'm not mistaken."

It's a baby photo of Artoria wrapped in a white and blue stripped blanket. She stops herself from bursting from the cuteness. Even as a baby Artoria had a lock of hair that stuck out. She takes the photo and thanks him for it.

"You're welcome. Repay the kindness by sending me an invitation to the baby shower. I'll be better by then," he says. Is there ulterior motive. Most likely.

"Artoria will hate that. I'll remember to send you one."

She stares at the photo as she leaves the mansion. It's a weight off her shoulder to know her child is blessed with good looks from both sides. When she returns home in merry spirits, she finds Artoria feeding their fish and playing with her balloon sword. She only wished she had her phone in hand to take a picture of her like that. Artoria has fully recovered from her morning pain.

They go out for lunch, Artoria notes the pleased expression on Morgan but doesn't comment on it.

The errand Morgan takes her too is a sex shop. Sometimes Morgan likes to bully Artoria and remind her who is in charge. This is one of those ways. This is how they're going to spend their Sunday afternoon. The worker is sweating at Artoria's stoic features and Morgan's sly smirk.

"Here. Taste this," Morgan says holding a tiny spoon of lube.

Her lover tries the flavor. "It's good. I like strawberry."

"You said that about the last five samples," Morgan shakes her head.

"You can buy two and get the third one free," the worker says with a polite smile.

"We'll take the strawberry, minty, and chocolate."

"We have Nutella at home."

"Right. Watermelon instead of chocolate."

The worker hands them the bottles. "A shipment of costumes came in this morning. Would you like to take a look?" the worker asks Morgan.

"What's your largest bust size?" Morgan glances at her partner chest and the worker is struck by the image of the stoic woman in a bunny suit. She has a beautiful figure, but she doesn't look like the type to give lap dances.

"Uh-"

"We'll go take a look."

"Yes. Clothes are in the back."

Morgan drags Artoria to the back and starts browsing through the clothes. Artoria stands patiently as Morgan holds the costume up and tries deciding on blue or black. Maybe they should take both. She wants the sexy cop costume too. And the maid outfit. There's too many to choose from. The doorbell chimes, Guinevere and Lancelot enter. This must be Morgan's lucky day. Immediately she starts to think how she can embarrass them but Artoria covers her mouth and forces her to crouch behind the merchandise.

"Behave," Artoria orders and Morgan raises an eyebrow.

"Let's go say hello," comes her muffled response.

"Are you going to mess with Guinevere?"

"No," Morgan lies. "I want to see what they're going to buy. Aren't you curious? She's a good girl...either they do vanilla, or she pegs him. Let's find out!"

It's Morgan's incredible talent to have Artoria imagine that and despair. How is she going to look at Lancelot in the eye tomorrow?

She carefully scoops Morgan up and edges behind things to reach the counter. The other couple disappear to the last aisle and Morgan's eyes light up like she knows what that contains. She grabs her wallet, and the shop keeper is surprised when a ball of bills hits them in the back of the head. Morgan is struggling not to laugh as Artoria makes a mad dash for the exit. Once they're out she bursts into laughter even as Artoria carries her across the street.

"I can't breathe!" she chokes on her laughter.

People give them odd looks that Artoria ignores in favor of putting the bike helmet on Morgan's head and getting the hell out of there.

She's still giggling when they make it home.

Artoria grabs their things as Morgan goes to unlock the door.

"Morgan. What's this?"

"That's research," Morgan stops laughing.

"That's me. Where did you find it?" Artoria is too surprised to look at Morgan's nervous face.

"Your family gave it to me."

"Really," she looks at her now. "Which one?"

"We're friends! Do friends bother to learn the names of their relatives?" Morgan asks sarcastically.

"You've met all of them. Maybe my father has more."

"Why don't we try out the lube!" she's eager to change to the subject and wraps her arms around Artoria's arm.

That finally grabs Artoria's attention. "Now?"

"Actually, give me a minute," Morgan rushes upstairs.

"What's wrong?"

"If you MUST know it's my bladder," Morgan yells without stopping.

Artoria smiles and looks back at her baby picture. Where did Morgan acquire this? She can't believe she was ever this tiny or frail looking. She puts the picture inside Morgan's bag and takes the other things to Morgan's room. She's in the mood for strawberry.

She hears running water and then a loud groan. She knocks on the bathroom door and goes in.

Morgan is chilling in the tub looking positively relaxed. She strips and joins Morgan in the tub and grabs the rubber duck. "Should we get a baby bath?"

"A baby bath? What is that?"

"It's...a baby bath," she tries explaining. "Like to wash them in the sink."

"That'd be a good idea. They get dirty quickly and I'm not getting in the bath every time they do," Morgan sighs and massages her boobs. Artoria's gaze zoom down. It's not intended to be sexual but Artoria's body reacts anyways.

"Does your chest hurt?"

"No. It feels full and heavy and itchy from the stretching," she closes her eyes. "Stretch marks. I'm not looking forward to that."

"They are getting bigger. Will you start lactating?"

"Not until the end of my pregnancy," Morgan groans and opens one eye. "Go ahead and take a closer look," Morgan cups her boobs and lift them.

Artoria takes that as a hint to get between her valley, she lowers her head and is promptly smacked across the face.

"Did you just...slap me with your boob?"

"I was curious to see if I could. Thank you for volunteering."

"Morgan, that actually hurt. They're heavy," she holds her cheek in shock.

"Good! Imagine how my back feels! I bet I could smother you with these girls."

Artoria lets a laugh as she nurses her cheek. It's music to Morgan's ears.

She slinks on top of Artoria and kisses her cheek fondly. She wants a full kiss after a hit like that, and she kind of does want to be smothered later in bed. Her hand automatically grasps her ass and squeezes, trying to pull her closer. Their breasts are pressed against each other and they both sigh at the softness. Her hands go up and she pinches Morgan's nipples, it elicits a moan out of Morgan. Full, heavy, itchy, but also very sensitive.

She gets Morgan to turn around and lean on her. Hands knead her boobs; they are bigger, her hands can't contain them anymore. And they're only going to get bigger? She's curious about the taste and if Morgan will let her try. She kisses and bites at Morgan's pale shoulders, leaving her mark in all the safe areas. She wants to leave a mark everywhere and Morgan would even like that, but her clothes are far more revealing than Artoria's and she doesn't want to risk Merlin giving them a look.

Legs are pried open, Morgan likes to pretend to resist sometimes, a hand trails downward. Her finger flick at stiff nipples and Morgan squirms in her hold. Then she squeaks and slaps her hand when Artoria grazes at her ticklish spot.

"Stop fooling around!"

"I'd never," she says and lightly squeezes her inner thigh. She inches closer to her pussy and feels around. Swollen from arousal. She only needs to slide her finger halfway in and there's an obvious contrast between the water and Morgan's arousal. The heat and clenching are addicting. She slides two fingers in and curls at her walls. Instantly, Morgan stiffens, and her legs close.

"Your cock is poking my ass," Morgan chuckles and turns around. "Let's try the new lube."

The water was getting cold too.

They dry off and head towards bed. Morgan daintily falls onto the bed and sighs contently. Normally, they'd kiss some more but Artoria grabs a handful of lube and spreads it over Morgan. "Oh," Morgan shudders as Artoria fervently pushes two fingers in, looking hungry. She likes to start slowly and pick up rhythm, frustrating Morgan to no end, she runs her tongue over Morgan's boob, taking her nipple inside her mouth and lightly biting it. Morgan grips her hair, and her hips jump at every thrust.

Artoria moves down and runs her tongue over the folds, darting and circling around while her fingers continue to curl inside. She loves the flavor mixed with Morgan's own fluids. She halts and asks, "want a taste?" she sticks her tongue out. Morgan isn't very strong, but she manages to shove Artoria's head to where it should be.

She chuckles as she takes her clit inside her mouth and gently sucks it, fingers increasing in speed. It's so incredibly hot and wet inside, she roughly pushes a third finger in, Morgan is about to yank her hair.

She moistens her other hand and slowly pushes her index finger into Morgan's ass. Legs wrap around her head and Artoria laps at the sudden gush. She helps Morgan ride out the intensity until legs fall on her shoulders. She kisses her soft thighs and then moves up to kiss her fully. Morgan licks her lips.

"Sweet," she turns to her stomach. Artoria kisses the back of her shoulder as she resumes sliding her finger inside. "Fuck," Morgan groans into her pillow as Artoria works a second finger in.

Out of precaution and for easy access she takes some to coat around her cock and doesn't really like the sensation. Morgan likes temperature play but Artoria isn't a big fan unless she's the one doing it to Morgan. She takes hold of Morgan hips and slowly pushes in, gripping harder to stop herself from thrusting.

She hisses and moans but Artoria keeps her still. She's seriously tempted to slap her ass but the last time she did that, at Merlin's suggestion, Morgan retaliated by biting her in an obvious place and everyone at work wouldn't stop staring. She pushes in and out, one hand holding Morgan in place and the other three fingers inside her vagina.

"Harder," Morgan pants. She thrusts earnestly, chasing after her pleasure and the muscles tighten around her shaft. Even with the lube it's difficult to come out. Lust clouds her mind, even as she rams inside almost all her fingers are inside Morgan, sounds of squelching and moaning fill the room. Her hand roves around her breast and pinches it, where Morgan screams and pushes back on her. She can't move her finger from the tight grip and focuses on the mounting pressure in her navel.

She bites hard on her shoulder as she explodes inside and they both collapse on the bed. They pant from exertion and Artoria removes her fingers.

Morgan's eyes flutter but then she's turned around and Artoria is spreading her legs. "Hey?" Morgan says with a hint of worry. Her plans were bath, sex, and sleep cuddles. "What're you doing?"

"Cleaning. You relax."

She did not relax. It's hard to relax when a lithe tongue is dragging itself over sensitive flesh. Looks like they're going to leave a good review for the watermelon lube.

The next day Artoria is tired from going to bed late. She had wanted to try all the flavors on Morgan, testing lasted until late at night. The station is never peaceful but today it's bustling with energy. Bedivere makes her some coffee and she tries focusing on her paperwork. She can't believe she has to do work after a wonderful weekend, but she shouldn't complain. Life isn't so bad when she's not completely swamped with work and she needs to save and provide for her family.

Gawain had told the rest of the squad what happened at the fair and now they all wanted swords, except for Tristan. They convince their sleepy captain to take them to the nearby master forger shop. Guinevere is trying to focus on driving, the other's rowdiness over getting real swords isn't helping, neither is Lancelot telling them to shut up. Since the captain is on her break she sits on the front, eyes closed and resting. All too quickly the traffic light changes to yellow.

"Yellow light. Speed up."

"That's not what that means! Slow down."

"We're going too fast. Step on the gas!"

"There are cars behind us!"

Guinevere lets out a sigh full of frustration and tries easing the car to slow down, someone running crashes into the car and rolls to the ground. That wakes Artoria from her nap. She shuts her eyes for one minute and they've killed someone. They're all stunned as men run to the front of the car and lift agent fisher king. The group of men realize this is an undercover cop car, and it's Artoria looking at them, the cops realize their agent has been compromised and looks like he's bleeding from below.

"Captain! That's-"

"I know," Artoria unbuckles her seat belt.

"Looks like we're postponing," Kay mumbles as they all get out of the car.

Morgan is eating ice cream in the kitchen when Lancelot, Guinevere, and Artoria enter her house. She's wearing Artoria's boxers and an old bra when it happens. They freeze at the sight of her looking like that. Her usual attire professional doctor or sexy lady. Artoria feels warmth bloom inside her chest and the desire to kiss and cuddle her lover. Except one of her agent's is wounded, and she's here with people she works with...who are also staring at her lover. Lancelot registers the boobs and legs but focuses on the slight curve of Morgan's tummy. He still can't believe his stoic captain, the person he thought was either a robot or god, got someone pregnant. And Morgan of all people. He doesn't turn around fast enough and his face is basically smacked by Guinevere and Artoria as they try to cover his vision.

"Darling," Morgan starts and Artoria flinches at the pet name. "I was joking about finding out if he's pegged," the smile on her face is all teeth. "Group sex is not on the table. We had an agreement remember."

Blushing furiously Artoria shakes her head. "That's not what we're here for. You weren't answering my calls."

"I was having me time!" she puts the cap on and throws the ice cream back into the freezer. It's her fault for thinking she can relax on a Monday.

"A person we call the fisher king was wounded and we're afraid to take him to the hospital and getting him assassinated by Vortigern's goons," Lancelot says as if she asked. "Can you help him?"

She doesn't actually want to get involved since she thinks she's in good terms with Artoria's uncle. Maybe. "Will I get something for my troubles?"

"Satisfaction over saving someone's life," Guinevere says, and Morgan doesn't look happy with something like that.

"We'll talk rewards later. Bring him in. Captain, show them to the playroom."

"What!" Guinenvere squeaks and Artoria casts Morgan an annoyed look before hurrying to get her agent.

The doctor changes to appropriate attire, thinking of all the ways she should kill Artoria for barging into her house with uninvited guests, and ruining her rug with blood. It's tight, Morgan notes as she puts her shirt on. It's been getting tighter for the last few weeks but now her stomach is no longer flat. It's not at the point that someone would think her pregnant just yet but it's odd for her. Not to mention her archnemesis and past crush saw her like that. She has the horrible thought of Guinevere pregnant and Artoria insisting on their kids being friends. Never.

Sighing, she puts her hair up and enters the operating room.

"What happened to him?" she inspects his head injury.

"Guinevere ran him over," Kay says and gets hit by his brother and Lancelot. Guinevere was upstairs with Bedivere, helping themselves to Morgan's tea and ice cream.

The doctor bites her tongue to stop from laughing at his words. The patient is bleeding from the lower half of his body. She carefully removes his clothes and winces at the injury. Looks like his testicles and some of his thigh were subjected to torture or a sadist got carried away. In any case things don't look too pretty for him.

"Ah," all the guys go pale and cross their legs.

She gets them all to leave the room and call for her assistant, then hooks him up with drugs so he doesn't feel any pain and so he doesn't wake up in a panic. Stress isn't good for the baby, fortunately as hard as her job can be, she never feels frustration over someone dying, if they die it's not over her skill but their weakness.

Her assistant arrives twenty minutes later which is a relief because right now her only weakness is her bladder and ankles. They get him to a point where he's stable and his sperm have a chance of thriving inside someone one day.

"Ugh," Morgan rolls her shoulders and throws her mask away. She opens the door and talks to the cops. All in her living room and helping themselves to her food and TV. It's been a few hours, but they could've not done that. "Your agent is fine and will wake up in a few hours. His testicles are still functioning. There doesn't seem to by any brain damage, but he'll wake up with a headache. You might want to get his skull checked just in case."

They let out a sigh of relief.

Artoria cups her chin in thought. "We're going to have to ask Merlin to put him in a safe location."

"He's going to need help walking. He won't want to move for a while," Morgan says and scribbles on a note. "Sex is obviously out of the table," she says more and writes the medicine he'll need to manage the pain. "Is that all?"

"Ask about his insurance!" her assistant yells.

"Oh yeah, how are you paying?"

She gets the information of insurance and kindly kicks them all out. Patient and captain included. After that she strips from her uniform and hits the bed. She's tired. And annoyed. Artoria bringing pigs inside the house without permission, and exposing her body looking like that to the worst people possible. If Artoria dares show her face she's going to kill her with the pillow. Monday's are the worst.

In the evening Artoria shows up and senses the hostility coming from Morgan. She's partly clothed in boxers and a loose shirt and Artoria would kiss if she thought it safe.

"You're grumpy," Artoria notes.

"I'm pregnant."

"True but you're upset grumpy, not your usual grumpy," she dares to scoot closer. "What's wrong?"

Any other time Morgan would rather choke on a dildo than be honest and vulnerable.

"I went to try waxing today."

Eyes study her body. "You do look pinker," Artoria doesn't know what else to say.

"I do," Morgan snorts. "It hurt. But I have no other option. I have to do it every three weeks once my stomach becomes too big. I don't know if my coochie can endure the pain. And you-" she harshly pokes Artoria, "-you just had to arrive when I looked like that! The damage you've done too my reputation." Morgan's self-esteem has taken a serious blow at being caught looking like that after all the effort she's put in looking refined.

Her lover considers her words. She can't call her cute right now, Morgan would glare at her. "I should've called," she says instead. "I'll help you shave."

Morgan flushes. "No. Never."

"I know my way around. I'll be careful," Artoria swears and Morgan hates that she's the only one embarrassed.

"I'm sure you do but there's nothing sexy about shaving."

"Oh...you're worried I'll get hard and distracted," Artoria says completely missing the point "I promise to be entirely focused on the act." She wasn't getting it and Morgan wasn't going to explain.

"Your lapdogs helped themselves to my kitchen. Why don't you order the icecream I deserve and I might not kick you out of my room tonight."

Artoria nods and goes for a quick run to the local mart, thinking of the places she can take Morgan to for their next friend date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll learn how to properly write the kinky sex. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for any error


	4. Second trimester

Morgan is having a harder time sleeping. Her bladder won't quit, her back is sore, and the baby is hyper-active. She's only in the second trimester and sleep deprived. Having to sleep next to Artoria and see the other woman wake up refreshed every morning is starting to grate on her nerves.

To combat this, she takes out a medical book. If she's going to be awake, she might as well be spending her time wisely. Reading aloud doesn't make lull her to sleep but without fail it manages to instantly knock out Artoria.

"This isn't working," Artoria says one night and Morgan nods. She's starting to question the point of trying to sleep when the baby and her bladder will wake her up multiple times. Maybe she should try religious texts. Should she use Amazon prime to order one. To her surprise Artoria takes something out of her suitcase. "Let's try this."

Artoria reads about laws, how to direct traffic, uniform guidelines, and Morgan falls asleep when they reach the page on ceremony protocols. She waves her hand in front of Morgan's face but there's no reaction. She waits another minute and then lightly touches the bump on Morgan.

"I understand you're growing but please take it easy on your mother. She gets grumpy and criminally inclined if she doesn't sleep," Artoria whispers at the bump. Again she waves her hand in front of Morgan, but her breathing doesn't change nor is there a change in her expression. She dares a kiss her on the forehead, let's out a sigh of relief that Morgan doesn't wake up and tease her about it, and lies down next to her.

Her house is no longer her house. Morgan gets visits from her friends and family, but they call or send a text before they arrive. That way the couple aren't interrupted during sex or Morgan from her naps. Not Merlin. He shows up whenever he wants. He asks her weird questions every day, brings her vitamins, gets in the way when she's cleaning and cooking, laughs at her when she struggles to get off the couch.

She hates him but he is entertaining.

The captain returns in the late afternoon to find the house empty. She's about to look for Morgan when she hears splashing and Merlin's hysterical laughter coming from the back.

There's a giant pool. Morgan doesn't own a pool. "You can't swim!" Merlin laughs and Artoria goes blind for a second. Is he wearing a speedo? How did he fit all his hair into a cap? "You're in your thirties and you don't know how to swim!" he doubles over from laughing but then there's gurgles as Morgan holds his head underwater.

Artoria smiles at the scene and approaches them. "What're you doing?"

"Relaxing," Morgan casually responds as Merlin desperately tries to escape her grasp.

"I see. May I join?"

"Yes. Should we use an ax and drop his bits throughout the woods or dig a hole?" Morgan releases Merlin and he gasps for precious air.

"You were going to let her kill me?" he pouts at her Artoria. "Me! Your own father!"

Yeah, he's shown up twice when she was going down on Morgan and instantly killed the mood by asking if they needed condoms.

"No. Of course not."

She returns wearing swimming trunks and a bikini top that reveals plenty of fair skin, Morgan ogles her until she notices the floaties she's holding.

"That's for children," Morgan scoffs as she clings to the pool walls. "I'm not putting it on."

"I think it's pretty cute," Merlin chuckles and together they force it through her arms. Morgan stews in humiliation but at least she's no longer in risk of going under. The look she sends Artoria promises revenge. "Okay. Let's start with the exercises!"

Artoria has her hands-on Morgan's back as the woman moves her legs like a frog. Unlike Merlin, Artoria keeps her expression under control as to not infuriate Morgan further. Floating isn't too hard thanks to her stomach and Merlin has fun spinning her. The captain feels something when Morgan is being held up by Merlin and he kisses not only the top of her head but also her baby bump where his grandson is forming. She's never done that even in bed, and Merlin did it so casually, Morgan doesn't even look mildly annoyed. Is this a regular thing?

How is that fair? Maybe she needs to have another talk with Morgan about boundaries. She's been self-conscious about her size and doesn't like for Artoria's eyes to linger there unless it's to rub lotion. It might sound cliché but Artoria does want to kiss her belly and press her ear against it. How to ask without looking silly.

They try teaching her how to swim which goes poorly. By the end Morgan is tired but her spine and legs feels much better.

"Let us never speak of this," Morgan removes the floaties and resorts to holding onto the taller woman to keep her head above water.

Artoria doesn't mind the skinship, she wraps her arm around her back and takes advantage by kissing her cheek tenderly.

The action almost makes Morgan jump like a cat. Any other time Morgan wouldn't have minded and she might've even teased Artoria by asking if she was developing any feelings, but Merlin is right there and he's giving them a meddlesome grin and maybe Morgan is feeling a little flustered. She doesn't know what to do in such a situation.

"The pool is getting cold. I'm getting out," he gets on the ladder and gives them a clear view of his butt. "I'm going to use your guest bathroom!"

Now that they're alone Artoria fully hugs Morgan and gives her more kisses sprinkled across her face.

"What's with you?" Morgan wraps her legs around her waist and holds on to her shoulders. She's not complaining but she is wondering.

"You're sending pregnancy pheromones," Artoria mumbles in excuse.

"There's no such thing," she retorts but let's Artoria nuzzle her cheek.

"Hmm, feels real," Artoria says as she kisses her cheek again. During the past month's feelings bubble inside her that makes Artoria want to kiss and coddle her, feelings she has to rein in because Morgan would give her a bewildered look like now. Some of the feelings she recognizes because she feels it at times towards Merlin, Kay, Bedivere, Lancelot, Guinevere, and the others. It's affection and care and contentment and-

Artoria bites her tongue when she feels Morgan's wince.

"Baby wants to be fed. Can you move us to the ladder and help me get out?" Morgan asks.

They have dinner with Merlin. When he leaves Morgan comments about wanting dessert.

"I could put chocolate on you," Artoria offers. Her plan is to sneak a kiss to the belly that way.

"You'd be the one eating?" Morgan looks at her like she's a buffoon. "And I'm in the mood for pudding."

They eat pudding and not even food can remove Artoria's disappointment.

She sits on the bed and strips, maybe Morgan will get a clue.

She does not. For one thing Morgan has taken to sleeping naked, second, she's tired from the swimming, third she's focused on stretching before bed. It's not all bad, Artoria is taking great joy in watching Morgan stretch for the night. It's cute. She's making circles with her pelvis. Something about loosening it.

Finally, she joins her in the bed and Artoria is about to lean for a kiss when Morgan passes her a bottle of lotion. She's tasked in spreading it over her stretch marks. Looks like she's going to have to wait for a better chance, right now she has to be a good partner.

She's rubbing it over her stomach when the flesh under her hand jumps. Morgan hisses aloud and Artoria's heart stops.

"Morgan?"

"I'm alright. Your spawn is hyperactive is all."

Her heart resumes beating, too fast, was she having a heart attack?

"That was the baby?" Artoria whispers.

"Unfortunately. I miss sleeping on my st-where are you going?" Morgan asks as Artoria stumbles out of bed and leaves the room. "What was that all about?" Morgan grumbles ticked at Artoria for leaving. Looks like she to finish it herself.

Ten minutes later Artoria returns, eyebrows pinched, and jaw taut. There's a strange glaze is her eyes.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Morgan eyes her warily. If she faints Morgan doesn't know if her coordination skills can catch her.

"No. I'm fine," she sits down next to Morgan, her fingers tap against her thigh.

Morgan opens her mouth to ask what her problem is when she feels another kick and sees the way Artoria's hand curls. She must want to touch but is too awkward to know what to do or how to ask for it. "I think I need more lotion. Could you-" Artoria is already squirting more of it into her hand. Morgan laughs and lies down. She's in pain but she loves seeing Artoria like this. Wanting. The captain always puts the needs of others before her own happiness, it's rare to see her want something.

Carefully, Artoria rubs her belly, hoping to feel something.

There's another kick and Artoria jolts at the movement. This is good, Morgan thinks to herself. It's another form of power she has over Artoria now. A chink in her armor. A weakness that can be easily exploited.

"It kicked!" Artoria says thoughtlessly and gawks. "I felt it!" her voice quivers without her permission.

Morgan doesn't want to ruin Artoria's excitement but ow. What are in those vitamins Merlin is giving her.

The belly rubbing goes on for at least two hours because Artoria can feel the baby and the baby must like the voice that's speaking because it won't stop moving, especially because Artoria keeps egging it on. She's even smiling and speaking softly; she looks like a kid waiting to open her gift on Christmas. It goes on until Morgan complains about her back and Artoria has to resume her role as a body pillow.

Four things keep Morgan awake that night: the baby, her bladder, tomorrow's appointment and Artoria's insistent kissing. It might be her wild imagination but Artoria's affection is bordering loving.

All morning Artoria has been trying to decipher Morgan's note. When she woke up the bed was empty and there was only that note on the bed. She can't read Morgan's handwriting, neither can her analysists, and at the end of her rope she goes to her detectives for help. Agravain, Gawain, and Gareth take one look, glance at the clock, and give their captain looks full of panic and sympathy.

"What is it?"

"You've missed the ultrasound appointment," Gareth says at the same time the doors to the stairs open and in comes Bedivere carrying Morgan.

Morgan had approximately waited half an hour for Artoria to show up to the hospital. When that didn't happen she was about to go in, but her buddies and Merlin convinced her to reschedule. This was an important moment, the father should be there too. She goes to her workplace to chew her out personally but when she made it to the building, she found out the elevator was broken.

She was about to go home and burn all of Artoria's things when Bedivere entered the lobby carrying coffee. Her ankles would surely swell if she tried climbing those steps herself and she didn't want to reach Artoria's office wheezing for breath. Bedivere offers to call the captain down to let him know she's here, but Morgan shakes her head and convinces him to carry her up.

He's strong but they take longer than necessary because Bedivere is terrified of dropping the captain's baby momma. She thought his trembling was because of how heavy she was and it was straining his prosthetic, when she tries to climb down, he only tightens his hold and promises to get her to the captain no matter what. His loyalty is admirable, but Morgan is truly worried about getting dropped.

They make it the floor in one piece.

The captain's face is carefully composed but inside she's panicking.

"Darling," Morgan starts, and the officers look between the two. "Here I thought you must be dead for standing me up in the hospital."

"In the captains defense your penmanship is atrocious," Agravain says which wasn't doing the captain any favors but further angering Morgan.

"The ultrasound was today?" Gareth asks and Morgan's expression softens.

"Yes. I had to reschedule," she glares at Artoria in the end but Artoria is just as disappointed. "What were you doing that was so-" with each word she raises her voice and Artoria doesn't want to be yelled at in public, so she picks Morgan up and carries her to her office.

She's punched and slapped for her troubles; Morgan really doesn't like it when she interrupts her. "Calm down."

"You want to sleep in your own apartment that badly," Morgan says through gritted teeth.

She's a little afraid Morgan is going to kick her out of the house but she needs to regain control of the situation. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. You know I wouldn't have missed it for anything. I certainly wouldn't have let you go through it alone," she swears.

"Yet you did miss it. Even Merlin was there!"

"Merlin? Did you invite him?"

"No. I didn't even tell him. He just knows things," she crosses her arms and glares at her.

"Forgive me," Artoria says. She's known Morgan for years, and has been her patient a number of times, but never really learned how to read her writing. She always goes to one of the nurses who translates for her. But Morgan could've sent her a text or called or even said it verbally.

Morgan is not moved and Artoria uses her best weapon. Pouting. It's super effective.

"Fine. Under one condition," Morgan had come prepared for groveling. She puts her giant purse on the table.

She's almost too afraid to ask. "What is it?"

"There was a gift in the mail today!" Morgan says with a glint in her eyes as she unzips her purse. "From Medea."

She smirks as Artoria looks inside. "You can't be serious."

Morgan has a sinister smile as she shuts the curtains. Outside her office the officers grow worried as they hear yelling, the sound of objects falling, cloth rustling, and Morgan cackling. Then it's total silence. They're trying to gather courage to check in on their captain when the door opens.

Dinadan bursts into laughter when their captain is pushed out of the office and is wearing a cute white dress.

Morgan can't help but think Artoria would look very beautiful in a wedding dress or suit. The invasive thought is such a shock to her it could better be described as a kick to the gut. She reasons the merits of marriage would be tax cuts and the baby inheriting a huge sum of money. It's silly musings, there's no chance of Morgan ever marrying a cop.

The officers are staring until Artoria takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, it's like a scythe, they look down and pretend to be working. Everyone except Dinadan and Guinevere.

"You look lovely sir!" Dinadan says and Morgan clings to Artoria's arm with a haughty expression.

Artoria doesn't respond to this but green eyes peer at Dinadan and he knows there's going to be a stack of paperwork on his desk later.

From the captain's other side Guinevere touches her shoulder and leans into her ear which instantly causes Morgan to glare at her. The honeymoon phase is over, Guinevere could be on the hunt. She did cheat on Artoria with Lancelot, never mind that Artoria said they were never actually together.

"Don't worry. Lancelot cross-dresses too," Guinevere whispers into Artoria's ear.

Morgan can't hear what she said but she can see a faint blush on Artoria's cheeks. She tightens her grip on Artoria's arm. She hates Artoria's ex, she hates how pretty she is, and she hates how Guinevere can provoke such a reaction on Artoria. Sure, they're only lovers but she's carrying the captain's child. There's a sinking feeling in her stomach when she remembers how many guys haven't cheated while their women were pregnant.

The captain notices that Morgan's temperance is again being tested and she defuses the situation by kissing the top of her head. As if magic Morgan becomes shy as now everyone is trying not to freak out at that display of affection from their captain.

For the next few hours Morgan sits on Artoria's desk and watches her interact with her officers. The dress limits some of her movement but all Artoria does is call them to her office. She doesn't even need to call them into her office once they find out they can feel the baby kick.

Morgan's laughter from earlier must've woken the baby because it kicks the whole time and sends the department into a frenzy. First, it's her relatives that feel her stomach and then the other officers ask if they can touch her and she glows at the attention she's receiving. Artoria allows the slack of work to happen this one time. They're happy to see the smile on their captain's face as she shares their joy.

When she leaves, she kisses Artoria in the lips and makes sure there's a lipstick stain. She very much wants to fuck her on the desk for Guinevere to hear her claim but Artoria would never let that happen.

Everyone is a little amused at Morgan's continued hostility towards Guinevere. It's not exactly mutual, Guinevere doesn't like her either. While she does think the captain can find someone better, they're clearly enamored with Morgan.

"Looks like your love life is going better than ever," Guinevere says and hands a list of calls he has to make.

"My love life? I don't have one," Artoria takes the papers and is confused by Guinevere's laughter.

"Oh, you're not joking," Guinevere sighs and shuts the door. "Is everything going okay? You two look-" she can't say happy. Morgan has her mood swings, and the captain is always sporting a neutral expression, but the captain had worn the dress and Morgan had calmed at a kiss. "You seem content with your situation."

"I'm actually a bit chilly," the captain puts on her coat.

"NO. I'm talking about your situation with Morgan and the baby. You looked like a loving couple today," she clarifies, and the captain accidentally breaks the coffee cup. They both stare at the mess. "...captain."

"We're not a couple!" she frowns at the mess and grabs a box of tissues. "I mean we're a team right now. But not a loving couple. Maybe. Did we look like that?"

"She even gave me the jealous girlfriend glare," Guinevere helps him pick the pieces.

"Morgan is a possessive person."

"You act very soft toward her."

"Of course, I do. She's pregnant. She's pregnant with my child. If I don't keep my word that I can be caring partner and loving father she'll dispose of me," Artoria picks up the trashcan and throws the pieces in. "She said she'd tell the baby they were sperm donation."

"You've been together for months now and you've known each other for years. You're in a romantic relationship."

Trashcan gets dented in Artoria's grip. "I'm in a romantic relationship?"

"Yup. Partner with the bonus of a baby in the way. You've been on several dates, you're living together, and if you don't mind me saying sir you do look happier leaving work in the end of the day."

Oh.

She supposes she might have romantic feelings for Morgan. "No," Artoria shakes her head. "It's not romantic feelings. The long periods of proximity, the shared meals, the dates, our shared anticipation over the baby, the companionship, and the oxytocin from sex," she closes her eyes. "I didn't mean to say the last part aloud. I don't have feeling for Morgan. It's my duty to be a good partner is all." She felt romantic feelings for Guinevere at one point but that morphed into a platonic kind of love, and she doesn't have the little butterflies for Morgan. At first it was vexation, and then admiration, and then lust, and now it's- "what do I feel for Morgan?" she asks Guinevere.

"You tell me."

"It's...you know?" she gestures.

"Captain...there's a limit to how emotionally stunted you can be."

"It's not butterflies," describing feelings is so hard. "It's a promise. To be there for her."

"Like an obligation? You said it was your duty to be-"

"No. I didn't mean it like that," she sighs in frustration. "It isn't that because everything feels worth it if it's for Morgan. If I can see her smile or help her when she's down."

Oh.

"This isn't good," Artoria frantically wipes at the puddle of coffee.

"You don't have to be afraid of your feelings, captain."

"Morgan is a shark. If I'm not careful I'm going to trip and bleed in the water."

"Sir...you're wearing a dress. You're already in and bleeding."

She doesn't immediately go home after that. She goes drinking with the gang (she does send Morgan a text to let her know). She listens and smiles at their stories and their ideas to open a casino. It has been some time since she's gone out with them and heard about their shenanigans.

A drunk Gawain challenges her to arm wrestling and they break the table. Tristan beats her at throwing darts. She gives Agravain a run for his money playing cards. Dinadan dances on the table and they throw money at him. Lancelot fights a drunkard that tries flirting with Guinevere. Kay does karaoke and impresses everyone. Feirefiz rides a mechanical bull. All around, she's having a good time.

On her second drink she checks her phone and sees there's no response from Morgan. There's a sudden guilt at doing something she shouldn't be doing. Morgan is home while Artoria is drinking with her companions.

Is she okay?

What if she's hungry?

What if there's a problem with the baby and Mogan needs help?

What if Morgan fell from the stairs?

She drowns a glass of water and calms down. Morgan is fine. She's probably sleeping or trying to mess with her.

"Everything okay captain? You're making a face," Gawain says.

"Yes. I'm fine," she puts her phone away. "Could you...call and see if Morgan is okay. She's not answering me."

Gawain calls and there's no answer. Artoria's stress levels are rising faster than the sea level. The lieutenant tries calming him down. "She knows I'm with you. She won't answer me. Let's try Gareth."

The young officer calls and there is no answer. Artoria is about ready to get in her bike and break every traffic law to reach home. "Hang on, captain. Let's check to see if she's been online." She taps at the screen and frowns. "Huh."

"What is it?" Gawain asks and looks over her shoulder. "Uh."

Artoria is going to have a heart attack. She's good with dealing with stress but only if its work oriented. The siblings share a look and then show the screen.

It's a pub. The shark is in a fancy pub, wearing a flattering dress, a sly smile, and holding a drink.

The club is out of the question and Morgan prefers the pubs of high society. Her anger boils inside her and not even the fancy atmosphere eases her mind. What does Artoria like about Guinevere? Is it the brown hair, her flat stomach, her sweetness? She'd kill for a drink but orders passion fruit instead.

At least the company is cute. The escort is young and handsome and probably trying to pay his student loans and Morgan wonders if she's now a milf.

The first thing he does is check for a ring, no worries there Artoria would never give her one. They chat for a few minutes.

"You're incredibly breathtaking," he says and Morgan laughs. She is hot even if she is pregnant. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Thank you but I'll have to pass. I don't like being drunk when I'm trying to have a good time."

"I'd love to take you on one," he says testing the waters and leaning closer.

She hums and looks him over again. No. "I'm sure you could but I have a contract with someone else. No kissing and no bringing anyone home," she sighs and drinks. "You'll have to look for pay somewhere else." It's a shame because she is horny, and he is a pretty boy.

"No kissing," he nods. "Where would you like it?" he asks, and Morgan raises an eyebrow at him. He's making some good points. They said they couldn't bring others home but what about elsewhere.

"Fuck. What if they're fucking in the restroom," Morgan could really go for a drink. The baby is kicking too. She needs to relax. Maybe she should fuck him for some release. And there's no way Morgan is going to let Artoria hurt her without getting even. "I have an office and a car."

"Whatever is more comfortable for you princess," he says, hand over hers.

"How gallant," Morgan chuckles and feel a violent thrill at hurting Artoria for making her feel second rate. The feeling leaves her as she feels an unpleasant shudder and then a familiar presence behind her.

There's a flash of confusion and worry in the escorts face as Artoria looms over them, tall and scary with her glowing eyes and blank face. Morgan is unceremoniously scooped into a princess carry and the escort stands up.

"Wow. Put the lady down! You can-"

"It's fine," Morgan assures the young man. "It's the boyfriend," she prefers saying that than baby daddy. Men see a beautiful woman and are horny regardless if she's with someone, they see a pregnant woman and have second thoughts.

Her words only make Artoria become more rigid and tighten her hold.

She really does have the best/worst timing. She expected Artoria to find her through her posts, but she regrets leaving crumbs now that she decided she wanted to get laid. The only escorting that happens is Morgan being escorted out by Artoria. It's humiliating, trying to escape her grasp would only end in failure, she sulks in her arms.

She gets pushed in a car and the feeling doubles when she sees its Guinevere in the driver seat. Tonight, might be the night she commits murder. Gawain and Gareth are in there too.

"Did you drink?" Guinevere anxiously asks and Morgan sends her a cold glare.

"No. Nothing with alcohol. I can drive home."

The captain's assistant reads the space and nods, "yeah. I think I'd prefer if you did."

Morgan gets out the car, hears footsteps behind her, and turns to see Artoria following her. "You go have fun with your pals," she says snidely.

"How can I trust you won't go back to the pub?"

There's something in her voice she finds interesting. Something being repressed. Anger perhaps.

"I won't. And I wasn't drinking." Shit. Fuck her. "And why not? It's fine to be there as long as I don't drink. I was even making a friend."

A twitch in the cheek. She doesn't snap or respond. Instead she mulls her next words. Trying very hard to detach herself from her feelings. She searches Morgan's face and then her eyes lower to her stomach. No. She can't attach herself from her feelings. Not right now.

"I don't know your friend. I can't trust your friend. What if they're dangerous?" she says and her shoulders droop. "Understand I'm thinking about the baby's safety."

Morgan sighs and runs her hand through her hair. She is no longer horny. "I'm going home. Come with me if you want."

They get in the car and don't talk the whole way to the house. Artoria stares out the window and Morgan is building up her defenses. Baby is kicking and Morgan rubs circles around her stomach, trying to settle them.

She doesn't even turn on the light, she tries to casually go up the stairs but Artoria calls her name and Morgan sighs. What are the chances she can give her an apology kiss? Might as well give it a try. She gets on the tip of her toes and tries kissing her lips, but her stomach really is weighing her down and Artoria is frowning.

"What were you thinking?" Artoria holds Morgan's side.

"I was thinking I should have fun too," she shrugs and takes a step back from Artoria.

"By yourself?"

"I can take care of myself" Morgan says as she removes her shoes and shows her knife.

"If you're going somewhere like a pub you should take someone with you. Nimue or any of the other girls."

"They don't like to play the way I do," Morgan says and runs her fingers across Artoria's cheek.

Yeah, she's not amused. "You said you were going to the bar with the guys."

"I did. I let you know."

"Guinevere was there," she hisses.

Artoria tilts her head and blinks down at her. "Yes? She works with us."

Morgan rolls her eyes. "Your ex and you were at the bar, drinking. You don't think I would be upset over this when you know I don't trust her."

"Why not? Why are you this irrationally angry with at Guinevere?"

"It makes sense doesn't it?" she says softly. "Your mother was unfaithful, why wouldn't you be?" she says unkindly and Artoria's eyes narrow. "And everyone knows Guinevere's reputation," she says with a sneer. "If you even make strangers turn their heads, I wouldn't put it past Guinevere to be bolder."

"You were about to cheat on me."

"I did not. We're not together."

"You told him I was your boyfriend!"

Okay. Artoria got her there. Didn't think she'd use her own words against her.

"The terms said we couldn't bring anyone home. Besides, you probably fantasize about having sex with her in your office," she blinks as her words sink into her stomach. "Have you fucked Guinevere in your office, darling?"

Artoria tries taking deep breaths. "No. She was someone I briefly dated in the past. You know this. She's my friend and my confidante. I wouldn't disrespect her like that even in my own mind."

Silence. Morgan cradles her stomach. A friend and a confidante and an ex. What was Morgan but someone carrying Artoria's child.

"Were you going to sleep with that man?" Artoria questions back.

"No." A lie. She's a good liar and Artoria can't read her handwriting but she's been a cop long enough to spot a lie.

There's not much else to say. Morgan goes to her room, leaving the door ajar. Artoria works in the study and when it becomes too late, she heads to the room Morgan gave her. It's a bed she's not used to but going to her apartment would be even worse. Morgan can be so careless and wild; it makes her anxious to leave her alone.

Artoria struggles with feelings of jealousy, inadequacy, hurt, and fear. What if someone better comes along the way and Morgan doesn't need or want her in their lives. What can she do?

She never closed her door, and she hears heavy footsteps and a dip in her bed.

"Are you drunk?" Morgan whispers.

A little. "Yes."

At her answer Morgan sighs into the darkness. "Are you in love with her?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?" she asks after a minute.

"No. I-what did I do wrong?" there must be something wrong with her for Morgan to look for someone else.

"I don't believe you're not in love with Guinevere," Morgan whispers. "Not the way you look at her. How you treat her like she's a flower."

This again. Now she knows what she feels for Morgan is different because it didn't hurt like this when Guinevere fell for Lancelot.

"We need to go over our agreement and talk about boundaries."

The body besides her flinches. "I'm sorry," she says for the first time. She feels Morgan try to scoot out of the bed.

"In the morning," Artoria says.

Morgan takes it as an invitation and gets under the covers. There's a space between them, a careful distance. A boundary that shouldn't be there but Artoria appreciates it all the same because she doesn't think at that moment, she wants any physical touch. Still, she feels a bit better knowing Morgan is next to her and not a room away. She can hear her breathing and feel the heat of her body and that's enough.

They don't get any real sleep. Tired, weary, and anxious they sit on the kitchen table. Artoria eats and stares as Morgan pokes her food. She needs to eat and drink for the ultrasound today.

"I don't want you to have sex with others."

"Right."

"If I did something wrong be blunt with me and I won't do it again. Last night, was it because I went out with the guys? I sent you a text and tried calling you. I was worried something had happened," she nudges the cup of water to Morgan.

She drinks. "Like I said, you went to the bar with your ex. You were going to get drunk. Something was going to happen."

"I'm not in love with her," Artoria says, more than a little over the topic.

"And I'm not in love with that guy but I was horny. You were with a beautiful woman and getting drunk. Things happen! That's how we got ourselves in this situation so don't tell me it can't happen." She touches her stomach again.

"She wasn't drinking. She was designated driver," Artoria passes her another cup. "And I wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. The guys would never let us do that."

"Yet here I am. Pregnant," Morgan drinks her stupid water.

"I'm not going to fire her. I'm not going to get rid of her," Artoria states. "She's my friend. I care about her. You're my lover. My only lover."

"I get it. Let's go before we miss the appointment."

Morgan broods to the hospital and doesn't even put on a happy face for the nurses. Artoria has shifted to dad mode. She wants to see the baby. They don't wait in the waiting room for long. They're put in a room and Artoria awkwardly stands as Morgan plops onto the bed table. Vivian enters and cringes at the atmosphere.

"You're fighting?" she asks Morgan in French and Artoria will remember to ask lessons from Lancelot.

"Somewhat. Let's get this over with," she folds up her shirt so it's only her belly showing. She flinches at the cold fluid that Vivian layers on her stomach.

Artoria fidgets but Morgan doesn't even look at her. Vivian does take pity. "Why are you standing in the corner?"

The captain checks on Morgan and sees how tense she looks. "I can see from here. I don't want to make Morgan uncomfortable."

"I'm uncomfortable because this is cold and you're all the way over there," she snaps as she glares at the ceiling.

Vivian locks eyes with Artoria and then slowly drags it over to Morgan's clenched hand on her chest.

Oh.

The father moves to Morgan's side and hesitantly takes her hand which Morgan clasps hard. Is Morgan's heart beating as fast as Artoria's? It's going so fast she thinks words will spill from her mouth. She squeezes her smaller hand and tries to reassure Morgan. Shoulders slightly relax and Morgan looks over at her, Artoria gives her a nervous smile.

The doctor takes a device and moves it around her stomach. All Artoria sees is black and grey and white. There's an exhale from Morgan and she smiles softly at the image.

"Vivian," she says and the other doctor nods.

"The baby is awake and moving."

Morgan squeezes her hand and judges her clueless expression. "Look. There's the head," she points at a circle and Artoria might just combust. "That's the foot. Ow," she says and Artoria is going to combust. Keep it together.

"You're right. Your baby is active," Vivian chuckles at the squirming figure.

"And hungry. Look. They're sucking their thumb," Artoria says in awe. That's the baby!

The door opens and Merlin pokes his head in. "Hello. How's everything going?" he slides right in and looks at the monitor. "Aw, they look like," he squints at the image, "like a black and white image. Is everything where it should be?"

"Ten fingers, toes, four limbs, two eyes, ears," Vivian looks around and Merlin whispers into her ear.

"There's nothing odd or peculiar. Scales or a tale?" he asks and Vivian glances at him and then Artoria and then at the wiggling baby.

"You're kidding. You said-"

"I didn't. Technically. Just check."

"Why are you whispering?" Artoria almost glares at them.

They look at each other and whisper some more. Vivian elbows him and Merlin looks at the couple.

"Artoria. You know how I was uhhh...you know that your conception was short of a miracle. And how your father passed away shortly."

She doesn't know where this is leading but she doesn't like it. "Yes."

"Your father may have tested a drug I was developing, the blood dragon, and it make have changed some things and it may have passed on to you, and there's a slight chance it may have passed on to the baby. But there's nothing wrong! Totally harmless."

"You did what?" Morgan sits up.

"It's the slimmest of chances. No worries," he says raising his hands. "Artoria came out fine. I'm sure the baby will too. Things should be fine!"

"Artoria's father is dead!"

"True but not because of my drug," he died during the local gang wars just a few weeks before Artoria was born. "Artoria has been perfectly healthy for her whole life. Healthy as an elephant. And everything went fine with Igrain's pregnancy. I'm sure the same will apply to you. I've been monitoring you and nothing looks wrong."

This bitch. Neither doctor was having it. "Were there any pregnant lab animals?"

"That was such a long time ago," Merlin laughs nervously. "Let's not tell the government or research facilities or companies about this okay."

"That explains so much," her curiosity overtakes her. Artoria's ridiculous strength, stamina, and fast recoveries. She always thought Artoria was a little strange.

"Are Morgan and the baby going to be okay?" Artoria asks and holds Morgan's hand tighter.

"I'm almost 100% sure she'll have a smooth pregnancy!" he says with a smile.

His almost wasn't lost on anyone and Vivian has Morgan stay for more tests. Merlin is banned from her room while they're stuck in the hospital. Artoria has to sit there as the minutes go by as they wait for the results. The hospital staff visit. They were all acquaintances and friends of Morgan which meant they got a free pass on petting her and touching her stomach and uttering reassurances. It's what Morgan needs. Their presence has a calming effect on Morgan and she even has some fun with the interns who are still afraid of her. It's a semblance of normal that Morgan misses.

They try to talk to Artoria but she stress eats and comes off as aloof. She goes to the cafeteria and buys everything she can carry and tries to get Morgan to eat fruits and veggies, but Morgan doesn't eat when she's worried which only stresses Artoria even more. It's a bad day. Lancelot's son who is interning at the hospital gets her a stress ball which she destroys in an hour. The second stress ball lasts longer.

Morgause visits too and Morgan practically melts because after four kids Morgause is an expert in pregnancy scares. She makes room on the bed and the woman lies down next to her and pets her hair and whispers that everything is going to be okay into Morgan's ear and if not, she'll personally kill Merlin. The inexperienced mother does believe her and even presses her face to Morgause's shoulder.

Artoria stares at her hands as she listens to Morgan's little shuddering gasps.

The aunt stays with her until she falls asleep. She tells Artoria to call if her Morgan needs support or company. She stares at the sleeping figure and destroys the second stress ball.

In the evening Morgan wakes up again when a staff worker brings her a tray of food which she pokes at morosely.

"Has she been eating and drinking plenty of fluids?"

"No. Some water in the afternoon."

"Try to get her to eat and drink. It won't do for her to be dehydrated."

She does try and Morgan gives her a peeved look. She takes half a bite and opens a journal on genetics.

Artoria thinks she should try calling Vivian or Morgause to try to handle her.

There's a knock on the door and Artoria's closest officers enter the room. Morgan doesn't remember inviting them, she doesn't want them there when she's wearing a hideous hospital gown, but they take some of Artoria's attention, so she doesn't say anything. She bites her tongue when she sees Guinevere carrying flowers.

Bedivere comes in with chocolate and everyone is giving her puppy eyes. "I'm feeling a little queasy and nauseous," she tries explaining in a calm voice.

"Artoira is on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Please eat something. You're feeling bad because you haven't eaten anything all day," Kay is close to simply shoving food into her mouth for Artoria's and his niece/nephew's sake.

Morgan glances at her partner. The whole afternoon and evening she's had a blank expression on but she guesses that's Artoria trying to look sane.

"I might be able to stomach down fried beans and white rice," she pats her stomach, feeling bad for the baby.

Artoria runs out the door. Kay, Bedivere, and Lancelot go with her. She wants to yell for them to take Guinevere. Morgause's children stay too at least and they're also anxiously standing. They remind her to take care of herself and to eat and sleep and not do anything tiresome and even Agravain shows some concern. Guinevere stands in the corner looking pretty.

They ask a series of question that Morgan tries answering and their concern is a little too much after a long day. She's cranky and the baby is at it again.

"I'm fine. If this is a super baby than a few missed meals won't hurt them," she says at the same time Artoria returns with food.

Terrible, terrible timing as usual.

Under Artoria's supervision she finishes the whole bowl and drinks two glasses of water. Yes, she does feel better after eating and drinking. Artoria lets out the smallest sigh when Morgan grudgingly admits she is feeling hungry again and devours the hospital food.

It looks like the run with her brother and friends helped Artoria too.

They leave when visiting hours are over and Morgan helps herself to some chocolate.

"Is there anything else you want?" Artoria asks from the chair.

"Sleep," she yawns. "Are you going to give me a good night kiss?" she jokes but Artoria perks up.

"Do you want one?"

Not really but it sure looks like Artoria wants to give her one. "I wouldn't mind."

She gets smothered by kisses. Not the sexy kind but desperate and nervous and full of heavy emotions. All day Artoria has wanted to kiss and touch and hold her. To feel her warmth, her pulse, and the baby moving.

It dawns on Morgan that Artoria has been suffering over the situation and her inability to do anything about it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Artoria smells her hair and is practically on top of Morgan.

It wasn't an answer to her question. "Artoria?" she doesn't know what to do when she's distraught. She tries to give her the comfort she received today by kissing her face and massaging her head and promising it's going to be okay. Artoria lies down next to her and they cuddle and simply try to be there for the other.

Vivian finds them in the morning and tries to gently wake them. Artoria is instantly alert and Morgan groans about the light in the room.

"The results look good. Everything is fine with the baby."

She passes the results to Morgan who is in desperate need of coffee. Together they explain and reassure Artoria that everything was progressing as it should.

"I'll schedule you for more checks. Tell us if anything feels wrong," Vivian takes something out of her pocket. "Here, I went and printed the pictures for you."

Baby, baby, baby, baby.

Artoria takes the images and stares for half an hour as Vivian signs the paperwork to let Morgan go.

"Here. Time and place for prenatal classes," she holds a flyer.

"I don't need that. I'm a doctor. I know the drill."

"I don't," Artoria takes the sheet. "It says it's a parenting class too."

Morgan gives the head of the hospital an offended look but Artoria tilts her head. "I advise you to take the classes. Neither of you are exactly emotionally available and that's very important when it comes to your child."

When they leave the hospital there's a skip in Artoria's step. Even though she's the father she has that pregnancy glow. "Are you in good spirits?" Morgan chuckles.

"Yes! Baby is almost done," Artoria says with a smile and takes a hold of Morgan's hand.

Crazy what oxytocin can do.

They go home and Morgan washes the smell of hospital from her person with Artoria's help. It's a quick hot shower to remove the feeling she's needed in room something because a patient was having a heart attack, or someone needed a bullet removed. She gets out of the tub but Artoria stays a bit longer. It's been a lot, but baby is healthy, and Morgan is okay. She wishes she could've done more for Morgan in the hospital, but mother and child are fine and that's all that matters to her.

They blow dry their hair and Morgan is eyeing her bed with longing. Glorious sleep. Hospital beds really can't compare. She's thinking about sleep until she receives a kiss on the temple. A hand cups her hip. A tongue slides over her throat. She tilts her head up and kisses Artoria fully. She meant for it to be sweet but Artoria pushes her tongue inside and starts walking her back to the bed. She pulls the towel from Morgan and fingers grope soft skin.

"Ah," her groan turns into a squeak at the hard bite on her boob. Her kisses are rough, and her teeth are sharp. It's not even about Morgan's pleasure, it's about leaving her marks on her chest. She's not against the treatment. She tries to reciprocate but Artoria carefully flips her and resumes biting, her thigh pressed against Morgan's hot cunt. Fingers pull and knead at her breasts; she pants into her ear and then bites at her shoulder.

Morgan starts to push and grind against her thigh. "Stay still," Artoria says coldly and Morgan stops. For a criminal she can be pretty obedient.

She runs her tongue down her back and bites and sucks at every inch. She bites into her ass and thrusts two fingers inside her pussy. The muscles clench and a shiver travels from her fingers all the way to her cock. She squeezes her ass and pushes with her fingers as she dines and slurps at her dripping cunt. Morgan mewls and fists the sheets to stop her hips from moving back but her legs tremble. The walls around her tongue and fingers flutter and clench, she withdraws.

Morgan curses and turns her head to glare but quiets at the bright green eyes looking back at her. Artoria turns her around and Morgan tries to regain some control by straddling her but is pushed down.

"Let me cum. Please," she begs with flushed cheeks.

"Not yet," she says. She makes a mountain of pillows for Morgan to lean on for her back.

She grips her chin and shows her the blindfold, she's silent as she waits for Morgan's permission. "Calling you daddy really got to your head. I haven't topped in months," she teases her and yells indignantly when Artoria gags her with another piece of cloth.

She doesn't blind her just yet. She lightly ties Morgan's wrists together and Morgan shows her she can get out of the bind. Good.

"If you're not comfortable pull my ear okay? Or kick me. Whatever works at that moment," Artoria says and Morgan nods. She covers her lover's eyes and kisses her cheek sweetly.

She takes her time tasting Morgan and rolls her tongue around the sensitive nipples, lightly nibbling and massaging. Trying to get Morgan to relax and the blind woman rubs her thighs together. That's not allowed.

She pries Morgan's legs open and bites harshly at her inner thigh. There's an answering moan and hands on her hair but she doesn't grip it. Morgan self-control wavers when she realizes Artoria is aiming to claim not to please as she ignores her wet pussy in favor of leaving bite marks and hickeys on her legs instead. It sends a thrill through her spine and the heat in her belly pools out between her legs.

Artoria hums at the mess and licks at her folds without once grazing at her clit. Furious, Morgan hits the top of her head and makes muffled sounds of protests.

"Cute," Artoria chuckles. "But not yet. Be good for me."

The blindfolds cover her eyebrows, but she can imagine Morgan making a face that said no. She grabs a box from under the bed and Morgan stiffens at the noise. She takes out some items as Morgan squirms and waits. Artoria sticks one finger into her slick hole, then two and curls. There's a jerk and whine from Morgan, she's sensitive. She takes a vibrator and slowly slides the vibrator inside causing the other woman to shudder and buck. She sets it to a low frequency and kisses her knee. There. That should keep her occupied.

Artoria pushes a pillow under Morgan's ass and uses some lube to tease her hole. She continues to bite and kiss her legs, occasionally darting her tongue over her clit teasingly. She slides one finger in and works her way up to two, then three and Morgan takes it so well. Morgan's pants and moans are music to her ears, but she can't fully enjoy the show.

Admittedly, she's still upset. They agreed to not having other lovers and Morgan was going to cheat around it. She was going to fuck some random guy and thought Artoria wouldn't be angry over it.

There's a yelp.

Artoria jolts out of her thoughts. Did she push her fingers in too hard? No. Unhappily, Artoria looks at the broken skin and droplets of blood. She massages her thigh and looks over Morgan. She's panting, there's sounds of squelching coming from her pussy and she looks lost in pleasure. Morgan has scratched her plenty of times that Artoria enjoys the feeling of pain tearing her back, but she's never hurt Morgan to the point of bleeding and the guilt cuts at her heart.

She cups Morgan's cheek and breathes a little easier when she leans into it. An accident, a loss of control and she's sorry. She kisses her breast and switches the vibrator into medium high. Without her permission she cums, hard, and the spasms push the vibrator out of her pussy. She breathes heavily and Artoria smiles as she kisses her jawline.

"Did you like that?" Artoria asks gently and there's a weak nod. She'll let this one go.

She laps at her leaking juices, sucking at her folds and pushing her tongue in to feel the clenching and the unclenching of her pussy. No, she's not sharing Morgan.

She shoves a dildo halfway up Morgan's ass. She groans and spreads her legs further, beckoning Artoria like a siren. Her cock aches to be inside and why deny herself the pleasure. She pushes inside, moaning at the sensation, the hot warmth taking her in. Arms go over her head and Morgan pulls closer, Artoria nestles her face against her throat and kisses as she thrusts.

Boyfriend. She called Artoria her boyfriend. She's not supposed to cheat on her boyfriend. Artoria bites down, Morgan whimpers and clings to her cock. She fucks her frustration and hurt out, growling and pinching and touching everything in reach.

It's not out of bounds to be a little possessive? Right? Lover, boyfriend, fuck buddy, whatever Morgan calls her she's always said it possessively. If Morgan is going to behave like that than it's only fair for her to be selfish too.

She reaches down with her fingers and roughly rubs at her clit, digging her fingers into her soft ass, letting the sparks travel down her body until the walls flutter and grip her cock, she cums inside.

Panting at the pleasure she pushes herself up and sees Morgan tied up, gagged, and spent. She pulls her cock out, slick with their mixed fluids and jerks her stiff cock sending her into another orgasm and ejaculating over Morgan's thighs and up her torso.

Feeling better inside she kisses her breasts and removes the dildo when she feels both of her ears be pulled up. At first, she panics but then Morgan removes the gag and blindly kisses her chin and then her lips. They kiss deeply and they both sigh into the kiss. She takes off Morgan's blindfold and light green eyes blink owlishly. Artoria smiles and undoes the bind, massaging her wrist in case it hurts, and Morgan stretch her legs.

"Feeling territorial?" Morgan asks smirking at the mess Artoria left over her body. "Looks like you switched from oxytocin to testosterone," she says checking over the hickeys and bite marks. "They're quite lovely."

Artoria thinks she might've gone overboard because now Morgan is going to have to wear long sleeves for a while. Speaking of which...

"I can fulfill your needs just fine," Artoria says boldly but then blushes at Morgan's confused look. "You don't have to look to someone else for release," Artoria mumbles into her shoulder.

Morgan winces and it's not the baby this time. She feels bad over the other day and her ploy to hurt Artoria. "You're a good lover and I couldn't ask for a better partner and roommate," she plays with Artoria's hair. "I'm just jealous of Guinevere and wanted to feel desirable." Artoria tilts her head and they glance at her semi-hard cock. "Ah, well, I wouldn't put it pass someone with a dick to get horny at a beachball."

"You're very beautiful Morgan," Artoria says but then frowns. "I don't get horny over just anything," she says partly offended. "You're very important to me so don't do that again. Talk to me instead."

She's surprised for Artoria to think her important, but she is carrying her child. That must be it. She wants to make sure her offspring is safe. "I'm pregnant and get horny in random times and for the oddest people. I'm embarrassed to say I was giving the neighbor's dog walker eyes the other day," she laughs but Artoria doesn't.

"I'm your boyfriend now. You can be attracted to others, but you certainly can't act on it. I won't forgive you if you do."

"Boyfriend?" Morgan stammers. Wait. He forgave Guinevere just fine. Stern eyes look down on her.

"Boyfriend," Artoria affirms and wishes she was as smooth as Merlin or Kay. Best she can do is be straightforward.

There's a warmth spreading over her body that isn't lust. "Fine. You can be my boyfriend but I'm not going to call you my husband. I won't have people think I've gone domestic," she says even as she pulls her closer for cuddles and kisses her greedily.

Her back was killing her. They were at one of the classes for new parents and Morgan was in pain. Her legs were wobbly, she felt stuffy and hot in her clothes, her ass felt sore, and she was going to glare at Artoria for her discomfort.

Artoria doesn't notice, she is carefully selecting parenting pamphlets. She's feeling wonderful. She's now in a relationship with a shark but one that isn't out to kill her.

There are other couples in the studio and Morgan is ready to bail and suffer at home naked but Artoria grips her fingers and drags her inside.

"How is mum doing mama?" the instructor asks and Artoria turns to see who she is addressing.

"Oh, you're asking me."

"I'm mum. The one with the antenna is papa," Morgan informs her, and the instructor writes it down.

"And how are you doing?"

"My center of gravity is off, it took me five minutes to leave bed, and I waddled downstairs to my kitchen," Morgan says and Artoria struggles to keep a straight face. "Stop laughing."

"I'm not."

"You are! In the inside."

"Maybe a little. I can help you out of bed."

"I weigh over a hundred pounds."

That's no problem. Once again Artoria shows off her ridiculous amounts of strength by lifting her princess style. The instructor watches in alarm because papa looks far to slender to carry a pregnant woman. Morgan is blushing at the scene they're making and the first lesson Artoria receives is that it's dangerous because what if she drops the mother.

They mingle with other nervous parents for ten minutes and then go take a seat. The instructor talks for an hour on the development of a baby to the final stages and after.

"Pop the baby! When it stretches its mouth wide like a little lion roaring, get the nipple and more in there," the instructor says, and Morgan is almost dozing off but Artoria is furiously writing notes.

She has very limited knowledge of babies and the techniques on breastfeeding. It's eye opening to learn mothers could squirt milk. She glances at Morgan's own heavy breast and resists the temptation to touch in public.

"How about we have some fun and give it a little try. These were donated from the nearby medical university," she says showing them a doll. "This is a good time to learn how to wash, clean, and change the baby."

They think it'll be easy because it's a doll and Morgan feel confident after watching the nurses do it over a dozen times.

The demon doll is an animatronic and it wiggles and cries and is programmed to act like a baby.

"Shit. It pees," Morgan hisses as she gets a stain on her shirt. "I just gave birth! Why am I changing the diaper? Here. Take Chuckie."

She passes robot baby to Artoria who tries to powder it, but uses it like it's a bottle of ketchup, squeezing too hard and a cloud of whiteness explodes all over their station. Demon baby cries harder as they cough and use the towels to clean their faces. The instructor's assistant goes to their table, the mother is glaring at the baby doll and the father's whole body is rigid.

"Uhm. It's okay! Hiccups are natural. That's why we're practicing. Wipe your baby and try again."

They do and Morgan holds the baby down while Artoria does its diaper. They then wrap the baby in a blanket. Morgan's own baby is kicking at the activity it hears around the room.

"You have to support its head," Morgan tells her and presses her fingers to a specific spot to help relieve her headache at the noise the demon baby is making.

"Right," Artoria adjusts her grip and glances discreetly at Morgan. She needs to be good at this. Morgan is going to be drained after giving birth and Artoria will need to take care of the baby. No pressure.

Her trick works and she feels the headache alleviate. More clearheaded than before she worries of the slight emotions Artoria is showing in public. There's a pinch of her eyebrows, her tight shoulders, and intense look in her eyes.

"The baby has your eyes," Morgan jokes and Artoria is taken back.

"It does not."

"Are you colorblind? It's clearly green."

They argue back and forth as Morgan adjusts Artoria's hold on the baby. It cries for two agonizing more minutes but then it quiets down as it finally latches on to a baby bottle.

Before they leave, they put on three birthing videos. Having seen and participate over a dozen times Morgan plops her head on Artoria's shoulder and takes a snooze. Artoria does not. There's worry in her face and then alarm as the woman in the video screams and a tiny head pops out of her vagina. That should not be possible, no wonder women die during childbirth.

She's intimately familiar with Morgan's vagina and doesn't understand how something the size of a melon is supposed to come out of there.

She's not prepared to see a C-section.

"And that's birth. Truly one of life's miracles."

"Holy shit," someone in the crowd mutters and Artoria shares the sentiment.

She wakes Morgan from her nap, and they leave, she can't help but stare at the smaller woman. Hours of pain and then a person comes out. Just like that. She spoils Morgan and buys her a bunch of snack food and prays their child won't be huge.

Morgan lets her process this and makes herself comfortable on the sofa and enjoys her snacks. They watch a movie that Morgan falls asleep halfway through. Artoria stays awake and blankly stares at the screen. Lost in her thoughts and hearing the echoes of a room full of recorded crying. Her hand is on Morgan's stomach, there's no movement, it seems like the baby is sleeping with the mother.

Eventually Netflix asks if she's still watching and she turns off the tv, carries Morgan up the stairs, and tucks her into bed.

She lies down next to her and thinks. An idea.

"Morgan," Artoria shakes her awake.

"What is it," Morgan grumbles into the pillow.

"You're going to be pushing out a person," Artoria says in a low voice so Morgan doesn't hear her worry.

"Really?" she says sarcastically. She was woken from precious sleep for this.

"Your vagina is too small. And the process could take hours or even days," Artoria continues to speak and Morgan is tempted to stitch her lips shut.

"No shit."

"What shape is your pelvis?"

"Darling, go to sleep."

"Should we try fisting? That way you can get used to the feeling of something big coming in and out."

She cracks one eye open and sees the intensity on Artoria's face. She's trying to be supportive and helpful in whatever way she can in a situation she has little control over. "Not tonight. I'm aching and we finished all the lube bottles," she pulls Artoria down. "And it's not like I'm going to have that during labor."

"Oh," Artoria frowns. "I could try getting you wet. Maybe the baby will slip out easier."

Morgan laughs until her gut hurts and the baby kicks at the racket. "I don't think labor pain is the kind I'd enjoy, and I don't want you fondling me during it. Have you forgotten we're going to a hospital where people know us?"

She hadn't considered that. She glares at the ceiling, trying to think of something else she can do. Morgan runs her knuckles against her cheek.

"Stop worrying. As long as you hold my hand and look as terrible as I do, you won't be completely useless. And don't let anyone take pictures of me without makeup. And if your ex-girlfriend visits, I'm going to gloat."

Artoria goes to work the next day with the ultrasound pictures to show friends and they try to guess where the body parts are. She also brings a toy baby and everyone has a blast learning to hold, feed, wipe, and sing to it.


End file.
